Un Pacto Demoníaco
by little-yura
Summary: ¿Cuantas veces puedes herir un corazón antes de romperse?, ¿Cuánto daño hace falta para que te des cuenta que tan solo tu amor no basta?, y ¿Qué tan peligroso podía llegar a ser un pacto con el mismísimo demonio? Esas eran preguntas que nunca había pensado hacerse y muchos menos conocer su respuesta.
1. Aguas Termales

**Summary:**

¿Cuantas veces puedes herir un corazón antes de romperse?, ¿Cuánto daño hace falta para que te des cuenta que tan solo tu amor no basta?, y ¿Qué tan peligroso podía llegar a ser un pacto con el mismísimo demonio? Esas eran preguntas que nunca había pensado hacerse y muchos menos conocer su respuesta.

 **Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

Aguas Termales

Epilogo

¿Cuantas veces había visto esta dolorosa escena? No es que fuese masoquista y le gustara auto lastimarse una y otra vez, pero es que simplemente no tenía una alarma que le avisara cuando iba a suceder… y aunque si la tuviera, no sería capaz de usarla.

Prefería verlo una y otra vez con sus propios ojos, aunque le destruyera el alma en cada oportunidad, a tener la incertidumbre de si está con ella o no… si, quizás en el fondo si era masoquista después de todo.

Me quede un largo rato viendo el camino por el que había desaparecido sin mirar atrás, solo hacía falta que ella lo llamara con una de sus serpientes cazadoras de almas para que el dejara todo, absolutamente todo para ir con ella… ¿Todo? Ja. Otra vez tratando de engañarme, queriendo incluirme como parte de algo, -una mueca que asimilaba ser una dolorosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios, mientras reprimía las lágrimas que luchaban por salir-. ¿A quién trato de engañar?, estoy segura que no le importaría marcharse tras ella aunque le estuviera suplicando de rodillas que no lo hiciera. Además ¿Porque le pediría que no lo hiciera? ¿Qué razón o excusa tendría yo para pedirle que se quede?, al final… solo somos amigos.

Eso fue todo, eso fue lo que basto para que las lágrimas rebeldes abandonaran sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas. Rápidamente trato de limpiarlas esperando que nadie lo notara, pero su amiga Sango que había visto toda la escena, no necesitaba mirarla para saber lo que pasaba.

Le dolía verla sufrir, le dolía tanto no poder consolarla. Él también era su amigo, pero cada vez que se marchaba de eso modo, deseaba exterminarlo como el demonio que era, si eso evitaba ver a su amiga sufrir, pero claro, eso la lastimaría aún más, sin mencionar que nunca la perdonaría si llegaba a tocar un solo cabello de su amado… su amado, si, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba con devoción, y todos parecían saberlo menos él. O al menos eso pensaba, porque se había jurado a si misma que si algún día llegaba a descubrir que él estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de ella, y aun así la lastimaba de esa manera, hay sí que lo mataría. Ya después encontraría la forma de conseguir el perdón de su queridisima amiga.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le dio una mirada de complicidad a su propio amado, un monje pervertido y sinvergüenza pero de buen corazón. Ella también estaba tan enamorada como su amiga, pero era incapaz de dar un paso adelante en su extraña relación con el monje. Se sentiría culpable si ella lograba la felicidad con el ser amado mientras su mejor amiga, su hermana de diferente madre, sufría de una manera tan amarga por el suyo.

-Oye Kagome, por casualidad Miroku encontró unas aguas termales cuando estaba explorando los alrededores- le dijo la exterminadora a su amiga que aún estaba de pie en aquel lugar limpiando sus lágrimas, pero no era casualidad. Cada vez que hacían un campamento, tanto el monje como el pequeño kitsune recorrían el área en busca de esos cálidos manantiales, pues todos sabían que además de que eran una gran fuente de relajación para las chicas, también representaban en lugar ideal en donde su queridisima amiga (y la madre adoptiva en el caso del pequeño kitsune) podía desahogar sus penas con su amiga del alma. De hecho ambas mujeres parecían compartir un lazo especial de hermanas, en el cual podían apoyarse una a la otra sin tabúes, sin penas, sin restricciones. Sea cual fuera la situación, ambas mujeres se sentían mejor después de disfrutar un baño juntas. Por eso era tan importante para ellos realizar diligentemente esa tarea.

-Claro Sango- Dijo la joven, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

Ambas jóvenes tomaron sus cosas y me marcharon por el camino que había señalado el monje.

-Ustedes dos tómense su tiempo, Shippo y yo nos encargaremos de la cena- esas fueron las amables palabras del monje cuando ambas abandonan el campamento.

-Pero yo quiero bañarme con Kagome y Sango- dijo el pequeño kitsune,

-Vamos Shippo, deja que las chicas disfruten su baño, nosotros nos encargaremos del trabajo rudo como los hombres fuertes y responsables que somos- dijo el monje levantando su brazo.

Los ojos del pequeño niño se iluminaron de alegría –Así es Miroku, nosotros los ¡HOMBRES!-dijo el niño haciendo énfasis en esa palabra y levantando los brazos en señal de valentía como lo había hecho el monje- Nos encargaremos de todo, ustedes relájense-

Las chicas le dieron una sonrisa de aprobación. El monje sabía perfectamente como motivar al zorrito.

Las chicas llegaron rápidamente a su destino, y tan pronto en cuanto llegaron entraron a las relajantes aguas.

-Deberías pedirle que se quede Kagome- dijo después de un largo silencio la joven exterminadora mientras se sumergía en el agua… no es que quisiera atormentarla pero su amiga necesitaba desahogarse, y se estaba reprimiendo. Ese comentario, era solo un pequeño empujón para que ella pudiera liberarse.

Y fue suficiente, nuevamente las lágrimas aparecieron en los tristes ojos de su amiga, pero esta vez no trataba de disimularlo. Lloro como una niña pequeña.

-No tengo motivos para pedirle que se quede… además, el la ama a ella Sango- dijo la joven entre sollozos, su amiga tan solo se limitó a dejarla llorar en su hombro y acariciar su cabello.

No sabrían exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el agua, pero después de un rato amargo, las lágrimas fueron sustituidas por una conversación amena. Y al finar, por unas que otras risitas.

Al terminar el baño, los ánimos de ambas chicas estaban renovados, y volvieron conversando animosamente al campamento.

Pero al llegar al campamento, notaron que faltaba alguien… él no había regresado.

La joven exterminadora vio con preocupación a su amiga quien bajo la mirada solo un momento. Pero volvió a levantarla con una sonrisa en el rostro – y bien, ¿Qué hay para cenar?- dijo animosamente. Entonces se sentaron todos juntos alrededor del fuego.

Ducharme con Sango siempre era relajante, desahogar las penas era la mejor forma de superarlas. Ella siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Mientras estuvimos en el baño, fue como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al volver, fue como caer de nuevo en la realidad.

Solo me tomo un segundo darme cuenta que no había regresado… aún estaba con ella. Me entristecí por un momento, pero recordé el esfuerzo que habían hecho mis amigos para hacerme sentir mejor.

Lo sabía, sabía que Miroku y Shippo tardaban horas revisando los alrededor, buscando un lugar adecuado para que Sango y yo disfrutemos un buen baño, y claro tratar de levantarme el ánimo cada vez que él hacia alguna de las suyas, nos encontrábamos a Kykyo o Kohaku, o cada vez que el pobre Miroku metía la pata con Sango.

Pero no permitiría que su esfuerzo fuera en vano – y bien, ¿Qué hay para cenar?- dije sonriendo lo más naturalmente posible. Ya era demasiado que yo estuviera deprimida, no permitiría que mis también se depriman.

Así que puse mi mejor cara y pasamos una noche agradable. Todo fue tranquilo y ameno, hasta la hora de dormir. ¿Cómo podría dormir si el aún no había regresado? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en regresar? ¿Sera que habrá decidido quedarse con ella de una vez por todas?, arrrggh no seas tonta Kagome, siempre es lo mismo cuando él se marchaba.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando tiempo había pasado, miraba una y otra vez el lugar por donde él se había marchado, esperando verlo regresar.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando lo sintió regresar. Fingió estar dormida, pero sabía que no podría engañarse ella misma y mucho menos a él.

El regreso en silencio, observo que todo estuviese en orden que no hubieran sido atacados mientras él no estaba. Si ese pensamiento siempre le preocupaba cuando de regresaba, pero por algún motivo, solo pensaba en esa posibilidad al volver, luego de comprobar que todo estuviera como debería, se quedó un momento mirándola. Sabía muy bien que solo estaba fingiendo dormir, siempre lo hacía, siempre lo esperaba despierta sin importar cuanto tardara, y luego fingía estar dormida.

Tan silenciosamente como regreso, dio un salto y se subió a una rama del árbol más apartado, pero a la vez cercano que encontró. Se quedó allí en silencio. Ella quería decirle algo pero sus pensamientos no se coordinaban con sus labios. Además, no sabía exactamente que le podría decir, no iba a reclamar que se marchase, ¿o sí?

Paso un rato divagando en sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin se quedó dormida, sabiendo que a pesar de todo él estaba allí para cuidar sus sueños.


	2. Un Acuerdo Inevitable 1

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Un acuerdo inevitable 1**

-¡Oye!... ¿Piensas quedarte hay toda la mañana? ¿O qué?- esa voz retumbaba en mis oídos, -Arrrggg, ¡Sota ya déjame dormir!- Dije molesta.

-¿Sota?- Escuche, luego empecé a procesarlo un momento… No era mi pequeño hermano Sota quien me llamaba, no estaba en la comodidad de mi cama, en mi habitación, en mi casa, es más ni siquiera estaba en mi época… No, estaba en un saco de dormir, en la tierra, en la era feudal, quinientos años atrás de donde se supone que debería estar, y quien me llamaba era una grosera y mal educada persona que al parecer, no conocía de modales, y de respetar el sueño de los demás.

Abrí un poco los ojos para decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero al enfocar la vista, entonces me di cuenta de que todos estaban ya despiertos y el campamento estaba prácticamente recogido. Me desperté completamente de un sobre salto, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

-Buenos días Señorita Kagome- escuche a Miroku decir, mientras terminaba de empacar algunas cosas.

-Ah, Buenos Días Miroku- dije levantándome de mi lugar y comenzando a recoger mis cosas -¿Por qué no me despertaron para ayudar a recoger el campamento y preparar el desayuno?-

-Es que te veías dormir tan cómoda, que decidimos dejarte descansar un poco Kagome- Dijo mi amiga Sango acercándose y extendiéndome una cazuela con el desayuno- Además, tu siempre te ocupas de nosotros, no está de más que nos encarguemos de vez en cuando- dijo sonriéndome mientras yo tomaba asiento para desayunar.

-Ja, Ya dejen de consentirla. Si siguen así van a volverla una floja, y una inut- comenzó a decir el Hanyou cuando su cara se estampo bruscamente en el suelo.

¡Plót! Se escuchó en todo el campamento después de un -¡Siéntate!- que salió de los labios de la joven que esta tranquilamente tomando su desayuno.

Una vez que pudo ponerse de pie, el Hanyou se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a la joven

-¡Kagome!- fue lo único que logro decir antes de estamparse nuevamente en el suelo.

¡Plót! ¡Plót! ¡Plót!... -¡Siéntate!, ¡Siéntate!, ¡Siéntate!- Dijo la joven Miko sin levantar la mirada de su tazón.

-El tonto de Inuyasha ya debería saber que a Kagome no le gusta que diga ese tipo de cosas cuando se queda dormida- dijo el pequeño kitsune desviando la mirada y continuando con sus tareas.

-Pobre Inuyasha, nunca aprenderá- dijo el monje cruzando los brazos.

-Pues yo creo que se lo tiene bien merecido- dijo la exterminadora-después de la noche que le hizo pasar a la pobre Kagome, es lógico que estuviera cansada y se quedara dormida-

-Sango ya basta- le susurro el monje acercándose a su oído –Sabes muy bien que a la señorita Kagome no le gusta que toquemos ese tema-

Era verdad, la joven Miko se deprimía cada vez que decían algo así, pero la exterminadora estaba visiblemente molesta. A pesar de que había pasado un muy largo tiempo desde la última vez que él se había marchado detrás de "ella" pero anoche, anoche se había ido tras ella, solo faltaba un día, ¿no podía esperar un mísero día? La pobre Kagome estaba tan triste, había estado tan ilusionada cuando el dejo de marchase, ¿porque tenía que arruinarlo? Era un tonto. Pero al menos había regresado,

La exterminadora no tuvo más remedio que calmarse un poco y continuar con sus actividades.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, continuaron su camino.

Ese día, irían a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ya que Kagome debía regresar a su hogar, a reunir provisiones y asistir unos días a la escuela.

-Bah- no se para que insistir en volver a la escuela Kagome, no te enseñan a pelear con los monstros hay- dijo el Hanyou visiblemente fastidiado por el receso en su viaje.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Inuyasha, ir al colegio es muy importante en mi época, además no olvides que fue lo que acordaste- dijo la joven cansada de tener la misma discusión cada vez que volvía a casa.

-Hay Inuyasha no sé cómo hiciste un acuerdo tan tonto, voy a extrañar mucho a Kagome- dijo sollozando el pequeño kitsune.

-Descuida Shippo, Miroku y yo nos encargaremos de todo- dijo la exterminadora- yo también la extrañare mucho pero me parece un trato justo-

-Así es- dijo el monje- es su familia después de todo-

-Pero Miroku, nosotros también somos su familia- protesto el pequeño zorro.

-Exactamente Shippo, nosotros somos su familia y la echamos mucho de menos cuando se va unos días, imagínate cuanto la extrañara su madre, su hermano y su abuelo- dijo la exterminadora tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- ponte en sus zapatos un momento, ¿qué pasaría si el tiempo que pasa con nosotros y con ellos fuera al revés?

-¡No!- dijo el pequeño con los ojos húmedos- es demasiado, la extrañaría muchísimo-

-Entonces debes comprender lo que siente su familia, y lo que siente la señorita Kagome también- dijo el monje dándole una sonrisa al niño.

-Si Miroku, tienen razón tú y Sango-dijo sonriendo el pequeño kitsune- te voy a extrañar Kagome, pero te esperare.

La Miko le dio una tierna sonrisa al niño y continuaron su camino.

Llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, y después de almorzar juntos, la joven se despidió de sus amigos, y se fue con dirección al pozo acompañada del Hanyou.

-Inuyasha espero que seas paciente y no te aparezcas antes de tiempo- dijo la Miko asomándose al pozo.

Y tan solo escucho un -bah- como respuesta mientras saltaba.

Una vez del otro lado del pozo, la joven se dirigió rápidamente al interior de su casa acompañada del Hanyou, quien había saltado justo detrás de ella.

Llegaron a la puerta de la sala donde su familia ya los esperaba.

-¡Bienvenidos!- los recibieron los familiares de la joven al entrar.

-Mama- dijo la Miko mientras corría al regazo de su madre, te eche tanto de menos-

-Mi pequeña- le dijo su madre, con ternura en sus palabras –Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, te he preparado el baño y esta noche cenaremos tu platillo favorito- dijo con una calmada sonrisa como siempre –Inuyasha, te puedes quedar a cenar si gustas- dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a el Hanyou quien se encontraba aun en la entrada.

-Eh, no gracias, me marcho- dijo el Hanyou saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose al pozo.

-Kagome querida, ¿le pasa algo a Inuyasha? ¿Acaso se pelearon de nuevo?- escuche a mi madre decir, mientras subía las escaleras, el tono de preocupación en sus palabras me hizo regresar mi camino.

-Claro que no mama-dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible-Sabes bien que a Inuyasha no le gusta que me quede tanto tiempo aquí-

-Ah es eso- escuche como suavizo su tono- querida él debe de entender que también perteneces aquí, además el acepto el acuerdo- pude ver como esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Claro mama, ¿Cómo olvidar ese día?- dije.

Flashback

-¡Estaba esperando a que llegaran, tardaron mucho en volver esta vez!- dijo mi madre con un notable tono de angustia y enojo en la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve todo este tiempo? ¡Fueron 4 meses Kagome! 4 meses sin saber de ti, si estabas bien, si algo te había pasado… por un momento incluso pensé que en que… en que…- dijo mi madre mientras comenzaba a sollozar, sabía muy bien que al regresar después de todo este tiempo encontraría algo como esto. Lo sabía.

Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era ver a mi pobre mama llorar de esa manera mientras me abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Lo siento mama, yo… nosotros… es que…- ¿Cómo podía explicarle?, ¿Cuáles serían las palabras correctas para este momento? "ah hola mama, disculpa que me desapareciera por 4 meses, pero estaba muy ocupada arriesgando mi vida, mientras perseguíamos a un escurridizo monstro devora personas, de 3 cabezas, que lanzaba fuego por una boca, veneno por otra, y acido por la tercera, que se escabullo durante un largo tiempo tomando la forma de un humano común y corriente, y tuvimos que perseguirlo en varias aldeas, quinientos años en el pasado, y no te pude llamar, tu sabes, lo normal"

No, claro que no podría decirle algo como eso. Estaba claro que tanto mi mama como el resto de mi familia que con Sota y el abuelo, estaban al tanto de lo que hacía en el pasado, pero no podía darles ese tipo de detalles.

-¡No hay escusas Kagome!- dijo mi madre molesta- ¿Sabes las noches de angustias que pase preguntándome si estabas herida? ¿O si le había pasado algo al pozo y no podrías regresar nunca? Pensé que después de derrotar a ese tal Naraku, las cosas serían diferentes, pero nada ha cambiado, aun te vas por largos periodos de tiempo hija, y yo me quedo aquí pregúntenme si estás bien, si Inuyasha ha podido protegerte como lo prometió… sin poder hacer nada más que esperarte - dijo volviendo a llorar.

Sentí un fuerte apretón en mi pecho, sabía que mi familia se preocupara por mí, pero no sabía que mi mama tuviera esos temores.

-Mama- no pude decir nada, solo abrazarme más a ella y llorar juntas.

Nos separamos después de un rato, entonces entramos a la sala, Inuyasha nos siguió a la entrada, se había mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio. Es más dudaba que en algún momento nos hubiera mirado tan siquiera, pero claro, ver a madre e hija llorar abrazadas en el piso, no era una escena que nadie moriría por ver.

Al entrar, mama me dijo al oído que el baño estaba listo, lo había preparado hacia tan solo un momento para Sota, pero sabía que yo lo necesitaba más.

Me emocione mucho, no es que no me gustara bañarme en el rio, o cuando teníamos la suerte den encontrar aguas termales, pero no se comparaban a un delicioso baño caliente de burbujas en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, sin preocuparme por ser atacada en cualquier momento.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, tomaría un largo baño, arreglaría mis cosas, regresaríamos esa misma noche, o al amanecer, todo dependería de que tan apresurado estuviera Inuyasha al bajar.

Cuando por fin baje a la sala, todos estaban sentados ya en la mesa ya lista para cenar.

Le di un beso a Sota y uno al abuelo a quienes no había visto al llegar. Entonces tome mi lugar en la mesa y vi a Inuyasha que tenía la mirada en el piso. No quise preguntar nada y simplemente empezamos a cenar.

Al terminar la cena, Sota y el abuelo se fueron a ver televisión, Inuyasha, mama y yo nos quedamos en la mesa, comiendo un poco de pastel.

-Oye Inuyasha, sé que acordamos que solo vendríamos a avisarle a mi mama que estábamos bien, pero… ¿te importa si me quedo unos días?- dije temiendo la respuesta, esperaba que se sobresaltara y comenzara con sus quejas.

Pero me sorprendió no escuchar ninguna respuesta. Por un momento creí que estaba extremadamente molesto, sin embargo luego de un minuto de silencio, al fin respondió.

-Te quedaras más que eso Kagome- dijo en un tono frio.

-¿Eh?- dije confundida-¿De qué hablas?-pero no recibí respuestas, simplemente hizo algo parecido a un gruñido y señalo a mi mama. -¿Mama?- Pregunte, ya me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-Kagome hija- dijo mi madre, viendo mi expresión y tratando de tranquilizarme –Inuyasha y yo hemos estado conversando un rato mientras te bañabas-

No entendía nada, pero decidí simplemente guardar silencio y escuchar la explicación de mi madre.

-Inuyasha entiende que también tienes una vida aquí mi pequeña- dijo mi madre con la voz más dulce y relajante que solo ella podría tener- sabe que tienes una familia que te ama y te extraña mucho, que tienes responsabilidades en la escuela, y que tienes amigos los cuales no vez más que las pocas ocasiones que asistes a clases-

A pesar del tono calmado de mi madre me estaba poniendo un poco tensa a donde iba dirigida la conversación, no sabía que decir así que solo asentí en señal de que entendía.

-Así que Inuyasha y yo hemos hecho un Pacto- dijo con toda calma.

-¿Un pacto? ¿Qué pacto?- pregunte esperando respuestas.

-Pues es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- dijo firmemente- a partir de ahora mi pequeña cada dos meses en el tiempo de Inuyasha, pasaras dos semanas enteras aquí con nosotros- dijo finalmente.

La verdad no lo podía creer, mire atónita por un momento a Inuyasha esperando que fuera algún tipo de broma, pero no fue así, el solo asintió en señal que era cierto.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y no pude evitar gritar de emoción, y agrazar con cariño a mi madre.

-¡Dos semanas!, ¿De verdad?- dije como niña chiquita- ¡Hace mucho que no paso tanto tiempo en casa!

-¿Estas feliz cariño?-me pregunto mi madre.

-¡Claro que si mama!, no es que no me guste estar en el pasado, pero te extraño mucho, extraño la escala, y todo lo que hacía en este tiempo. Dije con lágrimas de felicidad.

Estaba tan contenta que me olvide de los ojos dorados que me observaban en silencio, no considere ni por un momento su opinión, simplemente había saltado de la felicidad.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Inuyasha?- pregunte algo preocupada.

-¡Bah! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras!- dijo desviando la mirada- quédate aquí, nos vemos en dos semanas, pero óyeme bien Kagome, ¡ni un minuto más!- Dijo saliendo molesto, por un momento me preocupe, pero al traspasar la puerta, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, me miro por un momento, no parecía molesto en absoluto. Más bien parecían un tono de tristeza.

Iba a seguirlo cuando mi madre me detuvo, me miro, sonrió y me abrazo. Entonces supe que todo estaría bien y que esa era la decisión correcta. Respire hondo y me fundí mas en el abrazo. Estaba en casa.

Fin del Flashback

-Tienes razón mama, eso debe ser- me relaje y subí a mi habitación a retomar mis deberes hasta la hora de la cena, ahora que asistía mas regularmente a clases, me estaba poniéndome al día.

Me agradaba estar en casa, pero esperaba que un día el llegara antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo acordado y me dijera que me quería de regreso. Pero sabía que eso era mucho pedir.

Suspire y continúe mis deberes. Después de todo, estaba en mi hogar.


	3. Un Acuerdo inevitable 1 Inu

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Un acuerdo inevitable 1.2**

 **Inuyasha**

Las observe a una distancia prudente, en completo silencio… ambas lloraban abrazadas, me sentí deprimido al verlas así, no me gusta ver llorar a Kagome, y mucho menos verla llorar junto a su madre, es como si dos puñales me atravesaran el pecho a la vez. Baje la mirada esperando que al no verlas, mitigara un poco el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía, pero fue inútil, como odiaba mis habilidades en momentos como este, mi nariz podía percibir claramente el aroma salado de sus lágrimas, y mis orejas, escuchaban claramente cada sollozo por más minúsculo que fuera. y hay estaba yo, mirando la tierra como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo y negándome a levantar la mirada, como si algo terrible fuera a suceder si dejaba de ver el piso.

Me quede hay, solo escuchándolas hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer, y lentamente los sollozos también se detuvieron quedando solo suspiros.

Entonces ambas se dirigieron a la sala, las seguí despacio, a una distancia prudente, temiendo que si me acercaba mucho o decía algo, volverían a llorar, y no podía arriesgarme a que eso pasara.

Cuando entramos, Kagome subió rápidamente las escaleras, seguro tomaría un baño y luego bajaría.

Yo la esperaría que arreglara todo y luego nos marcharíamos, al menos eso creí.

-Inuyasha- Me llamo la mama de Kagome- Acompáñame a tomar el té, necesito hablar contigo- no pude evitar sentir que se me erizara toda la piel, la madre de Kagome podría ser una humana común y corriente, pero la respetaba mucho, y la obedecía como un cachorro obedece a su madre.

-Si- fue lo único que atine a decir mientras me sentaba en la mesa frente.

Ella entro en la cocina y rápidamente volvió con una bandeja, dos tazas y una tetera.

Sirvió el té con su acostumbrada calma y delicadeza. En eso no se parecía a Kagome que suele ser un poco torpe a veces. Tome mi taza de té y le di el primer sorbo, entonces la mire, su expresión calmada había desaparecido y en su lugar había una cara de firmeza, entonces comenzó a hablar.

-Mira Inuyasha, sé que eres muy fuerte y has jurado proteger a mi pequeña Kagome-

-Si yo…- empecé a decir pero rápidamente me interrumpió.

-Solo escúchame Inuyasha- entonces, solo asentí y ella prosiguió –No dudo ni por un momento de tu habilidad para protegerla y traerla a casa sana y salva, entiendo que ella tiene un deber que cumplir, y que aunque hayan vencido al enemigo mayor que según entiendo era Naraku, aún quedan otros enemigos que vencer, sin mencionar que la perla se volvió a dividir y deben recuperarla otra vez-

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar otro sorbo de té, y me miro esperando una respuesta. Yo solo asentí, dándole a entender que comprendía y que podía continuar.

-Lo que quiero decir es, al igual que con ustedes, Kagome también tiene sus responsabilidades aquí, no puede quedarse de esa manera con ustedes- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Acaso se pondría en contra de que Kagome se fuera con nosotros? ¡No lo permitiría!, iba a decir algo cuando una mirada de ella me hizo callar. Conocía esa mirada, la había visto en los ojos de Kagome tantas veces, que decidí que lo mejor era, seguir escuchando.

-No estoy en contra de que Kagome se vaya, al final sé que es lo correcto y es lo que ella quiere- escuchar eso me tranquilizo, pero sabía que no había terminado –Pero no de esa manera, 4 meses sin saber de mi pequeña, es demasiado tiempo para una madre-

Bajo la mirada, un nuevo par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, iba a decirle algo cuando levanto su cabeza de pronto, con una mirada de firmeza.

-Inuyasha vas a hacer un acuerdo conmigo- dijo de pronto.

-¿Un acuerdo? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- fue lo único que atine a decir,

-Dos meses- soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos meses?- dije confundido.

-Si así es, Kagome pasara dos meses con ustedes, y cumplido ese tiempo tendrá que regresar aquí y pasar dos semanas conmigo- dijo firmemente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dos meses? ¿Dos semanas? Pero…- iba a discutir, cuando volvió a hablar con firmeza.

-Sin peros Inuyasha- dijo como una orden- Kagome vendrá cada dos meses y se quedara dos semanas, y tu tendrás que traerla, cumpliendo ese tiempo, y no venir a buscarla hasta que llegue el tiempo de irse-

-¿No puedo venir a ver a Kagome?- Dije sorprendido.

-Si puedes venir a verla, pero no a buscarla, ella se quedara aquí dos semanas, soy su madre después de todo y también tengo derecho a estar con ella, ella necesita a su familia, y se merece un poco de descanso, dormir en su cama, asistir al colegio, pasar el rato con sus amugas, ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Kagome salió con sus amigas!, dos meses a cambio de dos semanas Inuyasha, es mi última palabra- hizo una pausa y dijo- El acuerdo durara hasta que Kagome lo decida, cuando ella decida que quiere regresar, lo hará-

Sus palabras estaban llenas de firmeza, pero también de dolor, el dolor de una madre que siente que le quitan a su cachorro. Odiaba la idea de tener que viajar al pozo cada dos meses, y más aún odiaba la idea de que Kagome tuviera que quedarse dos semanas. Pero no tenía otro remedio más que aceptar las condiciones de la madre de Kagome. Sé que si le pidiera a Kagome que se quedara conmigo, ella sería capaz de dejarlo todo para estar a mi lado, incluso a su familia. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podría pedirle que dejara a su familia para seguirme, cuando se perfectamente que yo no sería capaz de dejarla a "Ella" para estar con Kagome.

Y pensándolo bien, por otro lado… quizás podría ser de alguna manera beneficiosa la idea de que Kagome se quedara con su familia un tiempo.

-Está bien, le cambio dos meses por dos semanas- le dije. Kagome no aceptaría algo como eso. Lo sabía.

-Vaya, pensé que darías mas pelea- dijo con un tono de molestia en sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- estaba confundido -¿Acaso no es eso lo que quiere?-

-Se lo que haces Inuyasha- Soltó de pronto.

\- ¿Lo que… lo que hago?- estaba poniéndome nervioso -¿A qué se refiere?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo- dijo visiblemente molesta –Se perfectamente que te escabulles por las noches para ver a esa mujer muerta-

No lo podía creer, no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-Yo no…- intente buscar las palabras para responder.

-No te molestes en intentar negarlo, no necesito estar quinientos años en el pasado para estar al tanto de mi hija-

No sabía que responder, entonces un miedo cruzo por mi cabeza

-¿Entonces, Kagome lo sabe?- pregunte con la respiración cortada.

-No, Kagome no sabe nada- me dijo, y yo no lo podía creer, había sido tan cuidadoso para que nadie lo descubriera, ¿En qué momento había cometido un error?, si Kagome no lo sabía, ¿Quién pudo descubrirlo?, y ¿Cómo diablos lo supo esta señora?

Un nuevo miedo atravesó mi peso, no quería preguntar porque no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Se… ¿se lo dirá?- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo alterada, -no sería capaz de ocasionarle un dolor tan grande a mi pequeña, ella se duerme cada noche pensando que estas hay-

-Yo- dije mirando al piso –yo lo siento-

-No te disculpes Inuyasha, y más si no piensas dejar de hacerlo- dijo regresando a su tono calmado de siempre, pero aun molesta –eso es parte del acuerdo-

-¿Eh?- pregunte

-Tendrás dos semanas para ver a esa mujer- dijo sin dudar –sin embargo, te pido que no la veas durante el tiempo que Kagome este con ustedes, trata de evitarle ese dolor-

-Si- fue lo único que pude decir.

En ese momento Kagome bajo las escaleras, fue directamente con su hermano y su abuelo, y luego nos reunimos a cenar.

Al terminar la cena, el anciano y el niño se fueron a ver televisión, Kagome, su mama y yo nos quedamos en la mesa, comiendo un poco de pastel.

-Oye Inuyasha, sé que acordamos que solo vendríamos a avisarle a mi mama que estábamos bien, pero… ¿te importa si me quedo unos días?- me dijo como una niña pequeña que le pide a sus padres permiso para salir al parque.

No le respondí, aun trataba de asimilar mi conversación anterior con su madre.

-Te quedaras más que eso Kagome- Le dije lo más natural que pude, aunque tenía una tormenta interna.

-¿Eh?- me miro confundida -¿De qué hablas?-me pregunto, pero no le respondí, no sabía cómo hacerlo, ante tanta confusión solo pude emitir un sonido parecido a un gruñido y señale a su madre, ella sabría que decirle. -¿Mama?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Kagome hija- dijo su madre, tratando de tranquilizarla –Inuyasha y yo hemos estado conversando un rato mientras te bañabas-

Se podía ver la expresión de confusión en su cara, pero se quedó en silencio solo escuchando.

-Inuyasha entiende que también tienes una vida aquí mi pequeña- dijo su madre - sabe que tienes una familia que te ama y te extraña mucho, que tienes responsabilidades en la escuela, y que tienes amigos los cuales no vez más que las pocas ocasiones que asistes a clases-

Kagome se estaban poniendo tensa y solo atinaba a asentir en señal de que entendía.

-Así que Inuyasha y yo hemos hecho un Pacto- dijo con toda calma.

-¿Un pacto? ¿Qué pacto?- pregunto esperando respuestas.

-Pues es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- dijo firmemente- a partir de ahora mi pequeña cada dos meses en el tiempo de Inuyasha, pasaras dos semanas enteras aquí con nosotros- dijo finalmente.

Me miro atónita por un momento como si estuviera esperando que fuera algún tipo de broma, pero solo asentí en señal que era cierto.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y no pudo evitar gritar de emoción, y agrazar con cariño a su madre.

En ese momento me quede pensando ¿cuánto tiempo tendría ella esperando algo como eso?

-¡Dos semanas!, ¿De verdad?- dijo como niña chiquita- ¡Hace mucho que no paso tanto tiempo en casa!

-¿Estas feliz cariño?-pregunto su madre.

-¡Claro que si mama!, no es que no me guste estar en el pasado, pero te extraño mucho, extraño la escala, y todo lo que hacía en este tiempo. Dijo con lágrimas de emoción.

Estaba tan contenta que se olvidó que yo la estaba observaba en silencio, no considero ni por un momento mi opinión, simplemente había saltado de la felicidad. Yo esperaba que al menos cuestionara el acuerdo, pero lo había aceptado como si fuera la mejor noticia que hubiera recibido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Inuyasha?- pregunto como si acabara de darse cuenta que aún estaba aquí.

-¡Bah! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras!- dije dejando de mirarla- quédate aquí, nos vemos en dos semanas, pero óyeme bien Kagome, ¡ni un minuto más!- Fue lo único que pude decir, estaba tan molesto. Ella quería quedarse. Tenía que irme, ya que me costaba bastante mantener la compostura delante de su familia.

Antes de desaparecer por completo por el pozo, mire hacia atrás, esperaba verla detrás de mí, sin embargo estaba aún en la casa abrazada a su madre… fue decepcionante. Pero sé que sería temporal. Pronto se cansaría de estar en casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que han iniciado este viaje conmigo, y gracias en especial a los que se han tomado un momento para escribirme. Espero que les guste.

Jun Aoi: Ten un poquito de paciencia. Sabes que cuando Sessh llegue, rompe la liga y no podremos dejarlo de lado para nada.


	4. Un Acuerdo Inevitable 2

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Un acuerdo inevitable 2**

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde aquel día que mi madre y Inuyasha hicieron ese acuerdo, mi vida a esta en balance desde ese entonces, con las dos semanas que tengo en casa, he logrado ponerme al día en la escuela y mejorar mucho mis notas, lo que es todo un milagro.

Con mis amigas fuimos a la feria, al circo que estuvo en la ciudad, al zoológico, al cine, en fin otra vez tengo una vida social.

Mi mama está tranquila, no la veo radiante de felicidad, pero tampoco la veo preocupada, y eso me tranquiliza.

Sota y yo nos acercamos más cada vez, ¿Quién diría que mi hermanito pequeño sería tan listo como para ayudarme en mis deberes?, si me lo hubiesen dicho antes de que esta locura del pozo empezara, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero él es fantástico, estuvo tomando clases avanzadas a escondidas solo para ayudarme. Claro que sigue obsesionado con los videojuegos, pero es solo un niño después de todo.

Por otro lado el abuelo me tiene como su biblioteca herbolaria personal y con patas. Al principio lograba engañarnos a todos con los "paseos familiares para almorzar al aire libre" pero luego nos dimos cuenta que era solo una treta para que recogiéramos plantas curativas, aunque por un momento me molesto el engaño, no puedo enojarme con él. Además disfrute esos almuerzos, y los paseos. Me alegra ayudarlo. Sin mencionar que las medicinas naturales que se están vendiendo en el templo, son toda una sensación, los pedidos llegan desde todas partes, incluso tuvimos que habilitar un área exclusivamente para eso.

Nuestra situación económica nunca fue precaria ni mucho menos, tampoco éramos ricos, tan solo vivíamos cómodamente. Pero las cosas mejoraron cuando nos dimos cuenta que podía traer cosas cotidianas de la época feudal y venderlas a muy buen precio aquí. Nada muy sobresaliente ni costoso para no levantar sospechas. Algunos jarrones, dibujos, incluso ropas. Cuando interrogaban al abuelo acerca de la procedencia de estos objetos, simplemente decía que pertenecían al almacén de la familia. Como mi familia ha sido guardián del templo desde hace muchas generaciones, pues es una excusa valida que no amerita investigación.

Eso nos ayudó mucho hasta cierto punto, no podíamos estar llevando artículos constantemente, en algún momento podrían querer investigar. Por ese motivo el negocio de las plantas, era mucho más rentable.

Cuando viajaba al pasado, durante el tiempo que estaba haya, trataba de disfrutarlo lo mejor posible. Los chicos estaban fascinados con los nuevos regalos que les llevaba, pues con los ingresos extra, podía darme el lujo que comprarles videojuegos portátiles, reproductores mp3, y claro, juguetes y golosinas por montón. Ya hacia un tiempo que había traído una cámara de foto y video, ¿No sé porque no lo había pensado antes? Fue mucho antes del acuerdo de mi madre e Inuyhasa, creo que a ella le impresiono un poco todo lo que los chicos grabaron para ella, fue una locura. En cada viaje traigo videos nuevos, es como si mi familia de mi tiempo y mi familia del pasado hubieran logrado una conexión a través de esa pequeña cámara. ¡Incluso Sango!

Ella y mi mama tienen una especie de relación madre-hija a través de esa cámara. Aún recuerdo como comenzó.

Flashback

-Hija mira lo que te compre- dijo mi mama entrando por la puerta principal con un paquete en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso mama?- Pregunte mirando el paquete.

-Es una cámara- dijo ella tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña –es que nos has contado tanto de tus amigos, que en verdad me gustaría conocerlos, y ya que solo tú puedes atravesar el pozo, pensé que esta sería una excelente manera de comunicarnos. ¿No lo crees?-

-¡Es una excelente idea mama!-dije emocionada –Los chicos estarán muy contentos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo mama sacando la cámara de su empaque –Busca a Sota y al abuelo y vamos a comenzar.

Inmediatamente, tomamos una de las memorias de la cámara y comenzamos a grabar. Primero grabamos a mi mama, quien se presentó con todos, luego mi hermano y después el abuelo.

Luego les di un recorrido por la casa, mi habitación, la sala, entre otros.

Cuando estuve lista para irme, mama me entrego una memoria adicional.

-¿Qué es esto mama?- pregunte tomando la memoria en mis manos.

-Bueno hija, lo que pasa es que me has contado tanto acerca de tus amigos que ya prácticamente los conozco, y los quiero como hijos propios, porque son quienes te cuidan y pasan contigo la mayor parte del tiempo-mientras me explicaba solo pude asentir esperando que llegara al punto- Y por eso la idea de conocerlos a todos. Pero esta memoria- dijo entregándome el pequeño objeto- es especial para tu amiga Sango.

-¿Qué? ¿Para Sango?- Pregunte atónita.

-No me mires así hija- dijo mi madre esbozando una sonrisa- es que me has contado mucho sobre ella y me apena un poco su historia, son simplemente unas pocas palabras de apoyo, quiero que sepa que aunque estemos a más de 500 años de distancia, puede contar conmigo- mientras mi mama me hablaba, no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer mis mejillas- por eso necesito que ella las vea a solas, hija, prométeme que esta memoria será solo para nosotras dos, entrégasela y cada vez que ella quiera hablar conmigo solo necesita hacerla llegar. ¿Lo prometes?-

-¡Claro que si mama!- dije conmocionada, no es que se tratara de un secreto de estado, pero yo mejor que nadie se lo que es tener una pena por dentro y no tener una madre con quien hablar, aunque la anciana Kaede y yo siempre hemos estado para Sango, no le vendría mal desahogar sus penas con una madre.

Luego del emotivo momento retome mi camino al pozo y me marche con mis amigos.

Ya después de mi llegada, decidí que era momento de enseñarles a todos el nuevo regalo, aunque me costaría un poco explicarles de que se trataba.

-¿Qué es eso Kagome?- Pregunto el pequeño Kitsune examinando el extraño objeto.

-Es una cámara Shippo- dijo la joven Miko mostrándole el objeto

-Y para qué sirve esa camera- dijo extrañado

-Camera no, cámara- dijo divertida la joven –es un aparato que usamos en mi época para grabar momentos importantes y así poder verlos más adelante.

-¿Ósea que puedes ver el pasado con esta cosa?- pregunto asombrado el niño, mientas todos los demás solo miraban intrigados el objeto.

-Bueno, más o menos- respondió meditándolo un poco –pero solo las cosas que has grabado con anticipación-.

-Oh ya veo- Dijo la exterminadora- ¿Y cómo se usa Kagome?-

-Es muy fácil Sango, solo abres esta pequeña pantalla, e inmediatamente la cámara se va a encender. Y decides que quieres hacer, si quieres grabar un nuevo video, simplemente presionas este botón rojo de aquí-dijo mostrando el botón- y cuando quieras dejar de grabar, vuelves a presionarlo.

-¡Ya veo es muy fácil Kagome!- dijo emocionado el Kitsune

-Claro que si Shippo, y para ver lo que ya has grabado, solo entras aquí y eliges la imagen, le das a reproducir y las imágenes aparecerán en la pantalla- dijo mientras veía que ya les había complicado un poco las cosas- es muy fácil, miren se los voy a demostrar-

Dicho eso la joven sacerdotisa empezó a mostrarles las imágenes que habían grabado con anterioridad. Todos estaban encantados con las grabaciones y miraban con mucho interés la pantalla, con excepción del Hanyou que según él no necesitaba verlos, ya que los conocía de primera mano.

-Su madre es una mujer muy hermosa señorita Kagome- dijo el monje con una sonrisa bastante visible en su rostro- los años le sientan de maravilla. Cualquier hombre se sentiría alagado de tener una mujer así a su lado, yo por mi parte debo decir que me encantaría que…- las palabras del monje fueron interrumpidas porque un objeto no identificado se le estampo en el rostro sin previo aviso, mientras unos ojos lo miraban molestos. Todos se rieron ante la situación.

Mientras el monje lloraba acariciando su rostro maltratado, llego la hora que grabar.

Todos tuvieron su turno para presentarse con mi familia, y decir algunas cosas sobre ellos.

Shippo estaba tan contento que incluso se transformó en una pelota para grabar desde el aire. Después de enseñarle como usarla, deje que se divirtieran con ella.

El día trascurrió entre risas y videos divertidos para llevar a casa.

Al anoche, cuando llego la hora del baño con Sango, estuvimos hablando un poco, entre mis cosas tome la cámara y la lleve conmigo.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué traes la cámara? ¡¿No me digas que vas a grabarnos mientras nos bañamos?!- me dijo claramente alarmada.

-¡No, Claro que no Sango!- dije un poco alarmada por el razonamiento de mi amiga

-Toma esto- le dije entregándole la memoria que me había dado mi mama

-¿Qué es esto Kagome?- me dijo examinando el pequeño objeto de plástico.

-Mira, esto es una memoria SD, es lo que guarda todo lo que se graba en la cámara- trate de explicarle lo más simple que pude.

-¡Vaya!- dijo muy asombrada -¿Todo eso cabe en este pequeño objeto? Parece magia- solo sonreí y la deje examinar todo lo que quisiera- ¿Y como es que lo guarda hay si estuvimos viendo todo en aquel aparato?-Me dijo señalando la cámara.

-Es que hay dos Sango- dije enseñándole la que ya estaba dentro de la cámara- mira, esta que está aquí, es la que hemos estado usando todo el día-

-¿Entonces esta otra para qué es?- me pregunto confundida

-Esa es tuya Sango- Ella se quedo mirándome como si de repente me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿Mia? ¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo con esto?-

-Esta es una memoria especial solo para ti, veras, antes de salir de mi casa esta mañana, mi mama grabo algo solo para ti, y me pidió que te lo viera, quiere que lo veas a solas- le dije mientras sacaba la memoria de los chicos y colocaba la de ella- tú ya sabes cómo grabar, y ver los videos ya grabados- le dije entregándole la cámara- mama me hizo prometer que esta memoria seria solo de ustedes dos, así que yo no voy a ver o escuchar nada de lo que digan, te dejare a solas para que lo veas- le dije saliendo del agua. Entonces ella asintió y yo me marche.

Ya hacia un tiempo que había dejado a Sango en las aguas termales con la cámara, Miroku estaba preocupado por Sango e insistía en ir a buscarla, pero yo le dije que todo estaba bien y que regresaría en cualquier momento.

Me costó un poco de trabajo mantenerlo tranquilo, y después de otro largo rato, Sango apareció en el campamento. Venía con una sonrisa de paz en la cara. Al llegar no dijo nada y simplemente corrió hacia mí y me abrazo mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y repetía "gracias" una y otra vez. Todos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Yo solo pude abrazarla y decirle "de nada"

Fin del Flashback

No sé lo que hay en esos vídeos, y aunque en cierto momento tengo curiosidad, no los voy a ver. Porque ahora mi hermana también tenía una madre, mi madre, nuestra madre. Y yo estaba feliz de compartirla.


	5. Un Acuerdo Inevitable 2 Sango-Naomi

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Un acuerdo inevitable 2**

 **Sango**

-Oye Sango- me pregunto Shippo cuando estaba limpiando mis armas-¿Falta mucho para que regrese Kagome?, ya la extraño, no me gusta que se marche por tanto tiempo-

-Vamos Shippo, nosotros también la extrañamos, pero la señorita Kagome necesita estar con su familia- le respondió Miroku que se encontraba meditando a unos pasos de nosotros.

-Ya lo sé Shippo- dije prestándole más atención al niño- solo faltan 4 días para que regrese.

-¿4 Días? Es demasiado- Shippo se quejó como niño pequeño

-¿Qué te parece si mientras, vas a recoger algunas llevar medicinales para cuando Kagome regrese?- le dije para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-¡Claro!- Dijo emocionado –Ella me necesita para que la ayude, ¡le voy a guardar muchas plantas!- Shippo se fue saltando de alegría.

-Sabes cómo mantenerlo entretenido, ¿no es cierto Sango?- me dijo Miroku mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Si fuera tan fácil para todos, sería más sencilla la espera-

-Bueno, para "algunos" es muy fácil- dije molesta.

-Ya basta Sango- me dijo tomando mi mano –Sabes que lo hiciste por ella-

-Lo sé, pero él no lo agradece, es más ha empeorado estos últimos días- las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos- y yo la extraño mucho-

-Debemos hacer todo lo posible por evitarle ese dolor a la señorita Kagome- decía mientras me acariciaba con ternura el cabello- todo esto, lo hicimos por su bien- me abrace a él, y recordé como habíamos llegado a esa solución.

Flashback

-Esta noche se fue de nuevo- me decía Miroku mientras me daba esas yerbas.

-Lo odio- dije molesta

-¡Ya basta Sango!- me dijo- ya lo hablamos, no quiero que te sientas culpable-

Si, lo habíamos hablado pero no dejaba de sentirme culpable. Debía hacer algo más para ayudarla, eso de dormirla con las yerbas especiales que nos dio la anciana Kaede para estos casos.

Era toda una conspiración, darle las yerbas mientras Miroku fingía estar casando con él. Y así ella dormiría hasta el día siguiente sin saber que se marchó.

Era toda una osadía, pero era mejor que verla llorar hasta que se quedara dormida.

-Miroku- dije mientras él se preparaba para irse –Necesitamos ayuda, necesitamos a la mama de Kagome-

Miroku me miro como si le hubiera dicho que mataría a todos mientras dormían

-Pero Sango-dijo sin comprender- ¿cómo lo haremos?-

-Mira hace unos días, recibí una nota de la mama de Kagome- le explique

-¿Un mensaje?- me pregunto- ¿Pero cómo?-

-hace unos días, la mama de Kagome me envió esto- le dije entregándole el pequeño pedazo de plástico

-¿Qué es?- pregunto tomando la memoria en sus manos

-Es para la cámara que Kagome trajo hace días, esa tiene un mensaje especial de la mama de Kagome para mí.

-Oh ya veo, y ¿Qué dice?- lo medite un momento.

-Te lo contare todo cuando ella está dormida- dije cuando ya Kagome se acercaba

-Está bien- me susurro bajito -Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha acaba de adelantarse para casa, será mejor que lo alcance, ya sabe lo desesperado que puede ser- le dijo a Kagome cuando ella se acercó.

-Kagome, ¿Qué te parece si mientras los muchachos regresan, nos tomamos una taza de té?- perdóname rogué en silencio mientras ella tomaba el té, lo hago por ti.

La vi quedarse dormida lentamente, debía agradecer que el efecto fuera tal que ni se percatara en el momento que se estaba quedando dormida, ella se fue a su saco de dormir disculpándose porque se sentía cansada.

Cuando por fin se quedó completamente, le avise a Kirara para que buscara a Miroku y que este regresara, cuando regreso, hablamos un rato y entre ambos elegimos la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Aunque claro, nunca le mostraría los videos con la madre de Kagome, pero si debía mantenerlo al tanto de algunas cosas… solo algunas.

Después de eso, tome la cámara y el pequeño pedazo de plástico, y me marche a un lugar apartado.

Volví a repetirme el plan una y otra vez en mi cabeza, esto sería mejor que darle te de llevas.

Fin de Flashback

En silencio acariciaba mi cabello, mientras me repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, me sentía tan segura y cómoda a su lado, ¿Quién lo diría?, pero hay estamos, yo había parado de llorar, pero aun así el seguida aferrándome a su lado, me sentía tranquila, me sentía feliz, tan calmada como hacía tiempo no me sentía, que no pude evitar empezar a quedarme dormida.

Tan solo un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, y no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras.

-Nada malo pasara si bajas un poco la guardia- y con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

 **Naomi Higurashi**

(Nombre de la madre de Kagome, no sé si sea el real, encontré diferentes, pero me gusto este)

-Está bien mi niña, yo también creo que es lo mejor-le dije a la pequeña lente frente a mí.

Ya faltan pocos días para que mi pequeña se marche de nuevo. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

Flashback

Me serví un poco de ti y me senté a observar las estrellas, mientras Sota y el abuelo miraban la televisión. Y no pude evitar pensar en ella. Hace tiempo que la observo, no necesito ser una adivina para saber que algo está pasando, no me atrevo a preguntárselo directamente. Sé que ella no me lo va a decir, tan solo puedo escucharla. Es difícil, es realmente difícil esperarla cada día, sin saber cuánto tiempo tardara en regresar, si se está cuidando, si está en peligro. Nunca me lo ha dicho, pero sé que su vida está en constante peligro, puedo sentirlo.

No puedo explicarlo, esa conexión especial que siento en mi pecho, que incluso presiento cuando ella está por llegar, cuanto me gustaría presentir también cuanto tardara.

Pero últimamente esta opresión en mi pecho no es porque mi hija esté en peligro. No, es muy diferente, lo sé. Lo siento, y el no tener una respuesta me hace sentir impotente, me duele no poder ayudar a mi pequeña niña. Ya anteriormente lo había sentido, pero desde que derrotaron a ese tal Naraku, ese sentimiento es más y más constante.

Cuando ella está aquí, solo puedo escucharla y darle todo mi apodo. Me siento tan preocupada cuando me cuenta de sus extraños episodios en los que se queda dormida sin darse cuenta de ello. Creo que ya es hora de hacer algo más por mi pequeña.

-Kagome, espero que no me odies por esto- se dijo a si misma sacando una caja que había comprado esa tarde en la tienda.

-Sota, abuelo, vengan por favor- los aludidos acudieron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- pregunto el pequeño al llegar con su madre –Ah, es eso-

-Así es hijo, gracias por darme la idea- respondió ella feliz.

-¿Así que ya es hora?- pregunto el anciano, recibiendo una sonrisa afirmativa.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo emocionado el niño- yo primero-

Se colocó en una pequeña silla que había sido ubicada por su madre, y comenzó

-Hola amigos, mi nombre es Sota y soy el hermano menor de Kagome-

Ya había pasado un rato cuando al fin terminaron y guardaron todo, pero Naomi tenía otros planes.

Espere a que todos se fueran a dormir, y volví a sacar la cámara de su lugar, iba a averiguar que le pasaba a mi hija, y también quiero ayudar a esa otra jovencita, cada vez que escucho sobre ella… me gustaría abrazarla.

Estaba en la posición indicada y presione el botón… lo estaba apostando todo en esta mano, pero dicen por ahí que el que no arriesga no gana.

La luz roja se encendió, ya es hora de comenzar.

-Querida Sango, sé que no nos conocemos aunque mi amada Kagome siempre me habla de todos ustedes, me cuenta en especial de ti. Tanto que ya siento que te conozco, espero que no te moleste que ella me cuente de tu vida, lamento mucho que hayas perdido a toda tu familia y quiero que sepas que aunque nos separan cientos de años, podrás encontrar en mí una madre si así lo deseas, pues yo ya te quiero como otra hija, tan solo por el hecho de cuidar siempre de mi pequeña niña, eres como una hermana mayor para ella, y me tranquiliza que en esa época ella tenga a alguien especial a quien acudir cuando lo necesite. Te estoy infinitamente agradecida por estar hay para ella, y no sabes cómo me gustaría compartir uno de sus famosos baños de aguas termales con ustedes- no pude evitar sonreír con melancolía, de verdad lo deseo- ustedes dos comparten un lazo muy especial de hermanas, pero aun así no dejan de ser dos niñas, quiero que sepas que si en algún momento necesitas un consejo de madre a hija, puedes contar conmigo, Kagome te entregara esta grabación y te enseñara como comunicarte conmigo. Y puedes estar tranquila, lo que hablemos se quedara entre nosotras, pues le hare prometer a Kagome no ver los videos, y confió en que no lo hará, porque son los valores que le e inculcado, así que puedes estar tranquila- suspire.

Guarde silencio un momento, ya era hora de ir a la segunda parte, tome aire para darme valor, y comencé

-Sé que este es apenas el primer video, de los que espero sean muchos más, y no creas que lo que te digo es con una segunda intención, lo hago de todo corazón, pero como la que soy y como la persona que creo que eres estarás de acuerdo conmigo que esto es algo muy importante- volví a suspirar- algo le sucede a Kagome y necesito saber que es- solté de pronto.

-Cuando regresa, la veo decaída, triste, siento en mi corazón que se pasa algunas noches sufriendo, y no solo eso, ella me ha contado de esas noches en la que se queda dormida sin razón aparente- no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas rodaran por mi mejilla- me preocupa y no puedo preguntarle. ¡Necesito tu ayuda Sango! Por favor dime que pasa- no quería sonar desesperada, pero en verdad lo estaba- me siento impotente, no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo ayudarla. ¡Por favor ayúdame!- me tome un momento para calmarme.

-Escucha querida, si decides contarme, está bien, pero si no decides hacerlo, quiero que sepas que te entiendo-dije volviendo a sonreír- como te dije antes, no te busco para saber de Kagome, quiero darte el apoyo que necesitas, sé que no soy tu familia y no puedo estar a tu lado. Pero si tú me lo permites, quiero ser tu guía en el nuevo mundo que estas por explorar, ya que el camino al amor es el más hermoso pero a la vez el más difícil de recorrer si no tienes una guía adecuada- baje la cabeza un momento, y respire profundo- no sé si me responderás a mi mensaje. Espero que lo hagas, pero según lo que Kagome me ha contado, por ahora solo tengo un consejo para ti-

-Aunque él sea un poco extrovertido, se nota que siente algo realmente importante por ti, y tu podrías averiguarlo si le das progresivamente la oportunidad, no tienes que estar siempre alerta- entonces sonreí al recordar las incontables veces que Kagome me ha contado de sus peleas –Deja que lo intente, despacio a tu ritmo, pero déjalo intentar… Nada malo pasara si bajas un poco la guardia- guiñe un ojo y sonreí- es hora de despedirme, espero recibir tu respuesta, cuídate mucho y una vez más gracias por cuidar a mi Kagome, eres una hermana para ella y una hija para mí- me levante de mi lugar, le hice una pequeña reverencia y detuve la grabación.

Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

Fin Flashback

Desde ese día, han transcurrido muchas cosas, las conversaciones entre Sango y yo se hacen cada vez más constante. Me parece que fue ayer que recibí su primera respuesta, estaba tan emocionada, al principio no me dijo nada de Kagome, pero si se abrió mucho conmigo, estuvimos conversando un tiempo, hasta que al fin un día me respondió aquello que estaba esperando.

Flashback 2

Respuesta de Sango

-Mi querida señora madre (como había comenzado a llamarla), no estaba muy segura de contarle esto, pero he seguido su consejo y me ha ayudado mucho en más de una forma. Lo hable con Miroku, y entre ambos decidimos que lo mejor es contarle. No se vaya a molestar y por favor no le comente nada a Kagome, pero la razón de esas noches en las que se queda dormida inevitablemente y sin tener idea del porqué, es mi culpa, lo siento-dijo llorando- pero no tengo opción, Inuyasha, el… él se marca muy seguido a ver a esa mujer, Kikio. Seguro Kagome le ha comentado de ella. Kagome sufre mucho cuando él se marcha, llora hasta quedarse dormida, por eso, le damos unas yerbas especiales cuando él se marcha, y ella duerme sin darse cuenta de su ausencia-

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento señora madre, por favor no me odio por esto, es la única manera que tenia de evitarle ese dolor, que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que él está haciendo, no tengo otra manera de ayudarla- lloraba de manera inconsolable- ella es mi hermana y la amo, pero desearía que ella no estuviera aquí para verlo partir- dijo recobrando un poco la calma.

-No sé qué podamos hacer al respecto, pero cualquier decisión que tome, cuente con nuestro apoyo incondicional, gracias por todos sus consejos. Y de verdad espero que no me odie por lo que le estoy haciendo a mi amiga-

Fin Flashback

Al principio no lo podía creer, me horrorice con lo que le estaban haciendo, pero luego entendí la razón, yo también haría lo que sea por evitarle ese dolor, y ahora que sabía cuál era la razón del problema, definitivamente le pondría una solución.

Aunque esperaba esa respuesta, en el fondo sabía que él tenía que ver con ese problema. En verdad esperaba estar equivocada, pero no. Debía alejar a mi hija de Inuyasha, y eso iba a hacer, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a él, y arriesgar todo en el intento.

Pero él tendría que aceptar mis términos, no le dejaría opción, tendría que aceptarlo quiera o no, será un acuerdo inevitable.

Y así lo hizo.


	6. Ojos Dorados

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Ojos Dorados**

Ya hace un tiempo que empezó este singular acuerdo entre mi mama e Inuyasha, y aunque las cosas han mejorado muchísimo en mi vida en el presente, extraño mucho estar en el pasado, simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme a estar tanto tiempo en casa, después de pasar la euforia inicial, ponerme al día en mis deberes, compartir con mi familia y mis amigos, estar dos semanas aquí se ha vuelto realmente monótono y tedioso. Sin mencionar que Inuyasha ha dejado de venir a visitarme, antes lo hacía aunque no para que volviera, sino solo para saber cómo estaba. Pero últimamente solo viene a buscarme cuando se cumple el plazo.

Aunque claro, no me lo he pasado precisamente acostada en cama esperándolo.

Algunos días regreso en secreto a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para continuar con mi entrenamiento de Miko, no es por nada pero en verdad he mejorado bastante mis habilidades.

Los conjuros y hechizos se me están dando muy bien, y mis poderes curativos han sido fenomenales. ¡Incluso pude curar el tobillo de Sota cuando se lastimo jugando al futbol!

Aunque claro no puedo hacer milagros, solo curar pequeñas heridas y lesiones, aun así termino agotada después de cada entrenamiento. Curar cualquier tipo de herida, requiere mucha energía. Es agotador.

Estar en casa me sirve para recuperar mis fuerzas, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí. Todo se ha vuelto tan cotidiano que me siento encerrada.

Además, cuando me disponía a regresar a la casa, algo inusual sucedió.

Flashback

Era tiempo de volver a casa, Inuyasha acababa de dejarme en casa de la anciana Kaede, porque le dije que tenía que hacer algo con ella. El me dejo allí y se fue de regreso al campamento. Estuve con la anciana un largo rato, al caer la tarde ya estaba lista para regresar a casa. Iba caminando hacia pozo cuando sentí una presencia acercarse, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y avance lo más rápido que pude.

Mire hacia todos los lados mientras me acercaba a mi destino, pero no vi nada, seguí mi camino y de pronto cuando pude divisar mi meta, lo pude ver.

Ahí estaba él, de pie al lado del pozo, su larga cabellera plateada ondulaba con el viendo. Con una pose firme. Sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su hermano pero a la vez tan diferentes.

Los de Inuyasha eran más cálidos, mientras que él tenía una mirada gélida, implacable.

Mientras más me acercaba, sentía mi piel erizar, por un lado me asustaba un poco estar a solas con él, pero por otro lado, sentía una emoción inexplicable al verlo. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que por un momento quise escapar, pero algo me hacía seguir avanzando.

Cuando estuve a unos pasos de distancia me detuve.

-Sesshomaru- fue más un susurro prácticamente inaudible, aunque sé que me escucho.

–Te espero dentro aquí dentro de 2 días- dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés, me estremecí al escucharlo, con esa voz fría y calmada

-¿Qué?- dije confundida

-Al anochecer- dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse

-Espera, yo no regresare en dos días- dije tratando de debatirle, el detuvo su camino y me miró fijamente, todo mi cuerpo se paralizo en ese instante

-No llegues tarde- dicho esto de fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Me quede mirando en silencio el lugar por donde se había marchado, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero a pesar de que ya se había ido, aún seguía conmocionada.

Luego me moleste, ¿Quién era el para decirme que debo o no hacer? Definitivamente no iba a venir.

Con ese pensamiento salte al pozo y regrese a casa.

Fin Flashback

Ya habían pasado los dos días, y no había podido apartar las palabras de Sesshomaru de mi mente, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que el fuera personalmente a citarme a mí?

Sé que había dicho que no asistiría, pero la verdad es que no dejaba de pensar en ello, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, así que a primeras horas del amanecer ya tenía listo mi equipaje, claro, no tenía mi mochila tan repleta como siempre, pero llevaba lo básico, pues no sabía cuánto tardaría en regresar.

Cuando baje las escaleras ya mi mama está en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Kagome hija, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- dijo ella mientras se fijaba en mi equipaje-¿eso es?-

-Mama, espero que no te molestes conmigo- dije abrazando a mi madre.

-Claro que no pequeña, sabes que lo hago por tu bien-dijo mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabeza -¿Pero estas segura?, apenas llevas dos días aquí.

-Si mama, como te dije ya salí de vacaciones en la escuela y estar tanto tiempo aquí sentada, ya no va conmigo- le dije mientras me encaminaba al pozo- ¡nos vemos!

Salte en el pozo mientras dejaba a mi mama con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, si era cierto que apenas tenía dos días de haber llegado. Pero debía saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Sesshomaru, además aprovecharía las vacaciones para estar con mis amigos, después de todo las cosas últimamente van muy bien con Inuyasha. Supongo que solo necesitábamos algo de tiempo.

Atravesé el pozo y me dirigí de inmediato al campamento, me acerque en silencio para sorprenderlos. Aunque claro, con Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara, sería imposible. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Camine haciendo el menor ruido posible, y cuando estuve a corta distancia de la cabaña donde los chicos se estaban quedando, me quede de piedra, no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. En el frente de la cabaña, debajo de un gran árbol sobre una cómoda manta, estaban dos amantes, entregados a sus caricias y besos.

-¡Sango!- dije incrédula-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- me apresure hacia ellos

-Kagome- dijo la exterminadora separándose de su amante velozmente con todos los colores del mundo en el rostro- yo… nosotros… esto… y luego… y entonces… y así- dijo muy nerviosa

-Sango quería no le estas diciendo nada- dijo el monje quien se ponía de pie más despacio- Señorita Kagome, para usted no es un secreto que yo estoy locamente enamorado de Sango- dijo con toda calma-últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo a solas y hemos podido llegar a entendernos-

-Si eso veo- dijo la sacerdotisa mirándolos a ambos- pero ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- dije realmente conmocionada

-¡Claro que si Kagome!- dijo ella corriendo a mi lado-no días eso, lo que pasa es que me sentía muy culpable de estar con el hombre que amo mientras tu… no me odies- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Sango- dije abrazándola mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar también de mis ojos- No pienses eso, jamás te odiaría, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que ustedes dos al fin estén juntos-

Estuvimos un rato conversando acerca de cómo habían pasado los sucesos, al parecer Sango le había empezado a dar la oportunidad a Miroku siguiendo los consejos de mi madre. En ese momento me sentí muy orgullosa de ambas.

Ya pasada la conmoción y empezando a entrar la tarde, me pareció extraño que solo estuviéramos nosotros tres.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte mientras estábamos sentados en la manta.

-Shippo y Kirara están en la aldea- respondió Sango rápidamente –al parecer Shippo ha hecho nuevos amigos y se pasa algunas noches acampando con ellos, Kirara los acompaña para que estén a salvo-

-Ah, me alegro mucho por el-dije sonriendo –y ¿Inuyasha?-

-Él se fue a entrenar, señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku rápidamente.

-¿A entrenar?- pregunte confundida.

-Eh, si así es, Últimamente Inuyasha ha estado entrenando mucho en la montaña- dijo Sango

-Ya veo, así que por eso no ha estado yendo a mi casa- lo dije más para mí que para que me escucharan.

-Entonces, ¿Te quedaras?- pregunto Sango sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- estaba confundida- ah, no, solo vine a buscar algunas yerbas donde Kaede, y pase a saludar- no quería mentirles, pero no podía decirles la verdadera razón por la que estaba hay.

Recogí mis cosas, les deje lo que había traído para ellos, y me marche de regreso al pozo. Ya casi era la hora acordada.

Camino al pozo me encontré con Shippo y Kirara, y me detuve un momento con ellos, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Tengo que irme- dije despidiéndome y empezando a correr.

Si corría lo suficientemente rápido, talvez, solo talvez llegaría a tiempo.

Llegue al pozo cuando ya había anochecido, no es que estuviera muy lejos, pero sí bastante apartado.

Mire hacia todos los lados buscándolo pero no estaba

-Legue tarde- me dije a mi misma y me senté en la orilla del pozo, baje la cabeza un momento. No entiendo porque me siento decepcionada, al principio había determinado no venir, pero aquí estaba, y no solo eso, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando vi pasar a lo lejos una de las serpientes cazadoras de almas.

-Kikio- dije sorprendida, ella estaba cerca.

Mire hacia todos los lados, estaba sola. Así que decidí seguir la serpiente.

Camine un buen rato detrás de ella, hasta que al fin llegamos a un claro sumido en el bosque. En el centro del claro se podía ver claramente un campo de energía.

-Kikio- volví a decir en un susurro.

No me conto atravesar la barrera, era una de las pocas ventajas que tenía ser su reencarnación, sus barreras no podían detenerme, ella ni siquiera era consiente cuando yo las atravesaba.

Avance unos pasos… y hay estaban.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Pero estaba juntos, amándose.

De pronto me sentí mareada, mis piernas perdieron todas sus fuerzas, no sé qué mantenía en pie para no caer.

Quería gritar, pero mi cuerpo se resistía a seguir cualquier orden que yo pudiera darle.

\- Te amo, te amo tanto- lo escuche decir, en ese momento sentí como si un puñal hubiera atravesado mi corazón. Eran las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, pero no me las decía a mí.

Quería huir de ahí lo antes posible, empecé a retroceder, pero entonces pise una rama, alertando a los amantes de mi presencia.

-¡Kagome!- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?-

No dije nada, no sabía que decir, y no creo que mi garganta fuera capaz de emitir algún sonido, y aun si trataba de hacerlo, sentía que todo lo que me mantenía en pie en ese momento, se marcharía de mí, dejando que me derrumbara en ese mismo lugar. Pero no lo iba a permitir, aún estaba a tiempo de salvar el último gramo de dignidad que me quedaba.

Kikio, se quedó quieta en su lugar sin decir nada. Tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Yo- empezó a decir Inuyasha, pero se veía claramente confundido.

No lo podía creer, todo mi mundo de pronto estaba boca abajo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A quién acudir? Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, sentí un dolor muy profundo en mi pecho.

Yo solo los miraba, no había emitido ni el más mínimo sonido.

Junte todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, y cuando me sentí con la fuerza suficientes para moverme y comencé retroceder despacio.

-¡Kagome!- Inuyasha intento ir detrás de mí, pero Kikio se aferró a él, y el la miro sin intentar liberarse de su agarre.

Así que le di lentamente la espalda a caminar con dirección al bosque.

Solo quería salir corriendo, pero… ¿A dónde?

No sé en qué momento comencé a correr, no sé en qué dirección iba, y a donde quería llegar ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No estaba segura de nada.

Corrí tanto como pude, hasta que me dolieron los pies y ya no podía continuar, entonces me deje caer en la yerba y comencé a llorar. Me sentía devastada.

No sabía en qué lugar me encontraba, estaba muy oscuro, tenía poca visibilidad y aunque estaba armada, no tenía energía para defenderme. Pero nada de eso me importaba, nada.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y aun no podía detenerme. Sentía que si en algún momento me detenía, me ahogaría.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando en posición fetal? No lo sabía, había gritado, gemido, maldecido, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Entonces de repente sentí como era rodeada por varias presencias malignas, algunos demonios se estaban juntando a mí al redor, hubiera podido crear una barrera para protegerme.

Pero estaba agotada, y además de eso… en verdad no tenia deseos de luchar por salvar mi vida. Sentía que no tenía nada por que vivir. Esperaba que él viniera a salvarme. Él vendría por mí, como siempre él estaría aquí para rescatarme.

Sentía como se acercaban lentamente a mí, y empecé a cerrar los ojos aceptando mi inevitable destino. Ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. Entonces lo vi. Su larga cabellera plateada se ondulaba delante de mí. Estaba viendo borroso, pero lo último que pude ver antes de caer en la oscuridad total, fue sus ojos dorados mirándome.

Él estaba hay para protegerme, entonces me deje caer en las penumbras. Porque a pesar de todo, él estaba hay para cuidar mis sueños.


	7. El Aroma que Despides

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **El Aroma que Despides**

Empecé a despertar despacio, estaba confundida, todo volvía rápidamente a mi cabeza.

Inuyasha y Kikio juntos… otra vez el dolor en mi pecho. Pero entonces lo recordé, sus ojos dorados. Él había ido por mí, me había ido a salvarme del inminente ataque. La había dejado para ir por mí.

Necesitaba hablar con él. Me senté rápidamente en mi lugar y termine de enfocar mi vista. No estaba en el campamento. ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Era un claro junto al rió? ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

-¡Señorita Kagome!- escuche una voz que me llamaba.

-¿Rin?- estaba confundida, Rin venia corriendo hacia mí, mientras Jaken la seguía a corta distancia.

-Señorita Kagome, que bueno que ha despertado, estuve muy preocupada cuando el amo Sesshomaru la trajo dormida- dijo la niña con una voz de lo más dulce.

-¿Sesshomaru me trajo?- no lo podía creer

-Así es señorita Kagome, el amo Sesshomaru la trajo mientras estaba dormida y la dejo aquí para que la cuidemos.

¿Entonces era él? ¿Fue Sesshomaru quien fue a rescatarme? Había estado tan aliviada al pensar que había sido Inuyasha quien había ido por mí. Pero no era así, él se había quedado con ella.

Sentí una nueva opresión en el pecho.

Entonces una idea paso por mi cabeza… ¿Entonces si Sesshomaru no hubiera aparecido? Si no hubiera ido por mí, ¿entonces yo? ¿Inuyasha me… me hubiera dejado morir?

No pude evitarlo, y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente una vez más.

-¿Qué le pasa señorita Kagome?- dijo la niña acercándose a mí -¿Acaso se siente mal?-

-Ya déjala niña, no seas latosa- le dijo Jaken a Rin.

-Pero señor Jaken, ella está llorando, seguro se siente mal- estaba preocupada.

-No pequeña, es que a veces los adultos solo necesitamos llorar- fue lo único que le pude decir para tratar de que no se preocupara.

-Está bien señorita, yo me quedare aquí- era tan inocente.

Rin se sentó a unos pasos de mí, mientras Jaken regresaba a hacer sus cosas. Después de un rato, comencé a tranquilizarme y más tarde, nos sentamos a desayunar juntas.

Pasaron dos días y aun no sabía que iba a hacer, Rin había permanecido a mi lado todo el tiempo. Era tan linda conmigo, Jaken no estaba muy conforme con mi presencia pero no decía nada. Supongo que no se atrevía a contradecir a Sesshomaru.

Ella estaba tan animada, que no podía evitar sentirme contagiada de su alegría por momentos. Pero debía tomar una decisión.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿Esta segura que no quiere esperar a que regrese el señor Sesshomaru?- dijo confundida mientras me observaba.

-Descuida Rin, regresare pronto- dije mientras, me preparaba para partir.

Debía hacer algo, no podía simplemente dejarlo todo así.

Recogí lo poco que traía y Rin insistió para que dejara que Ah-Un me llevara a mi destino.

Acepte su propuesta, ya que me encontraba muy lejos del pozo.

Aun en contra de los deseos de Jaken, monte el dragón en compañía del pequeño sapo, y de Rin. Nos dirigimos a la aldea. Cuando estuvimos allí, me despedí de ellos. Y ellos regresaron.

Empecé a caminar hacia el pozo, y cuando me estaba acercando lo vi aparecer de repente.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?- dijo molesto.

No dije nada y seguí avanzando.

-¡Kagome estoy hablándote!- no lo mire- Apestas al idiota de Sesshomaru, ¿Acaso estaban juntos, dime que estabas haciendo con él?- Me detuve y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dije molesta

Entonces bajo su tono de voz –Kagome, yo… lo que viste, yo…-

-No digas nada, no quiero que te atrevas a buscarme, te prohíbo que cruces el pozo- no sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía que estaba diciendo… tan solo yo, yo no quería verlo.

-Kagome yo…- trato de decir, pero no quería escucharlo

-No puedes cruzar el pozo- dije saltando dentro de él.

No sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero lo había hecho. Y ya estaba de nuevo en casa.

Tan pronto llegue, corrí hacia la entrada. Mi familia estaba en casa, trate de disimular todo lo que pude que estaba bien y entre a mi habitación, tan pronto cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me desplome en el piso, enterré mi cara en mis piernas y me deje sumir en la tristeza.

Al dia siguiente desperté en el mismo lugar en el que me había quedado, me di un baño y baje a desayunar.

Los días pasaban y aunque hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por parecer tranquila, no podía ocultarlo. Estaba devastada.

Una noche, mi mama toco la puerta de mi habitación, yo me pasaba los días encerrada.

Cuando entro, se le veía muy afligida, ¿Acaso yo la había puesto en ese estado? La verdad no quería hacerla sufrir.

-Mi querida niña-dijo sentándose al borde de mi cama –he estado esperando pacientemente que quieras hablarme, pero creo que ya es hora de hablemos-

-Mama… yo no- trate de evadirla

-Hija, ¿esto tiene que ver con Inuyasha verdad?-

-Yo… el… los vi mama, yo los vi-

-Mi pequeña-dijo acariciando mi cabeza –no sabes cuánto tratamos de evitarte este dolor-

-¿Qué? ¿Tratamos? ¿De que estas hablando mama?- Estaba confundida.

Me quede en silencio, mientras mi mama me contaba todo, todo.

Me contó sobre las grabaciones, las llevar, y el estúpido acuerdo.

No podía creer que Sango y Mi mama habían fraguado todo esto.

Me sentía, traicionada por las personas que amo.

Cuando mi mama termino de contarme todo, se arrodillo para pedirme perdón… mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al verla arrodillada delante de mí.

La abrace y le pedí que me dejara sola.

Me quede toda la noche pensando. Ya no tenía en quien confiar… mi madre, Sango, Inuyasha… todos.

Tenía que salir de mi casa, pero ¿A dónde podría ir?

Entonces un pensamiento atravesó mi cabeza… unos ojos dorados para ser más específica.

-Sesshomaru-

Aun no sabia porque me había pedido regresar ese día, pero eso era algo que estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

De inmediato comencé a preparar mis cosas, regresaría al amanecer. Después de todo lo había prometido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando estuve lista para partir mi mama estaba en la puerta de la entrada.

-Mama, me marchare ahora. No se cuando regrese pero no te preocupes, a donde iré, estaré bien-

-Hija… ¿no vas a perdonarme?-

-Mama, no tengo nada que perdonarte. No estoy molesta contigo. Pero necesito tiempo, por favor no te preocupes por mi-

-Esta bien pequeña-

Salí de la casa y atravece al pozo.

En un instante ya estaba del otro lado. Por un momento, tan solo por un momento espere que él estuviera allí esperándome.

Pero al salir del pozo me di cuenta que no estaba.

-Que tonta soy-

Me quede sentada al borde del pozo mirando al césped.

Tenía un muy buen plan, pero no había considerado algo… ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso seguirían en aquel claro? ¿Cómo podría llegar ahí?

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

-Te dije que no llegaras tarde- Esa voz me sorprendió de repente, y me sobresalte.

-¡Sesshomaru!- no esperaba verlo -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?-

El me miro y me dio la espalda.

-Espera Sesshomaru, tengo preguntas para ti-

Pero no dijo nada, y siguió avanzando

-Dime ¿Por qué me pediste venir? ¿Tú lo sabias?-

El volvió a girarse quedando frente a mí, pero no recibí respuesta. Sabía que no me iba a responder, así que puse en marcha mi objetivo original.

-No quiero volver al campamento con Inuyasha, no quiero estar con él, no quiero que sepa dónde estoy- El me miro -¿Sesshomaru puedo quedarme contigo?-

-Umm- solo emitió un sonido-Has lo que quieras- Lo tome como un sí, ya que no lo negó.

Entonces me levante de mi lugar y comencé a caminar hacia él.

-¿Por qué me salvaste esa noche?- una vez más, no recibí respuesta alguna.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Apestas a perro sucio y cadáver- dijo sin contemplación, la verdad no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Perro sucio? ¿Cadáver?- eso fue como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría.

No lo podía creer, mi aroma se había mezclado con el de ellos… me sentía sucia.

De inmediato saque un perfume de mis cosas y comencé a esparcirlo por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo Sesshomaru tapando su nariz y boca.

-Solo quiero quitarme ese olor- dije mientras seguía usando el perfume

-Eso es asqueroso, deja de hacer eso- sentencio, lo mire fijamente

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría quitarme el aroma de esos dos?

Sesshomaru se quedó mirándome un momento, de pronto saco un jarrón pequeño que traía consigo, el cual yo no lo había notado.

Se me acercó y sin decir nada, vacío el contenido del jarrón sobre mí, empapándome completamente.

-¿Pero qué haces?- dije sorprendida y molesta a la vez, era un brebaje de color oscuro, donde se podían ver muchos restos de yerbas, pero increíblemente no tenía ningún aroma.

-Quítate la ropa-dijo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Que? ¿Estás loco?-estaba molesta, confundida y avergonzada a la vez.

-Te quitas la ropa, ¿O acaso quieres que te la desgarre?- dijo en un tono tan… ¿tan seductor?, ¡no! ¿Pero qué ideas tengo?

Sin poder agregar nada más, el me arrojo un paquete a los brazos, y se dio la vuelta. Al abrirlo, pude ver lo que parecía ser un Kimono, era completamente blanco, impecable.

Comencé a caminar a los arbustos aun empapada, me cambie rápidamente de ropa, y volví a donde él estaba. Entonces tomo la estola que llevaba en su hombro, y la envolvió en mi cuerpo.

Entonces se acercó aún más a mí con un collar de cuentas, era parecido al de Inuyasha.

Me lo puse, e inmediatamente el me olfateo de arriba abajo. Mi rostro se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber. No podría explicar la sensación que sentí al sentir ese escrutinio.

-Esta lista- Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué me hiciste?-

-Es un brebaje especial, eso te dejara sin ningún aroma- dijo tranquilamente

-Entonces, ¿Para qué es esto?- dije señalando el collar y la estola.

-Te quedaste sin aroma alguno, use mi Mokomoko para darte uno nuevo, el mío-

Al escucharlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-¿Entonces ya no tendré olor propio?-

-Mientras lleves ese collar, tu aroma será sustituido por el mío. Nadie podrá percibir en ti más que mi propio aroma- dijo tranquilamente retirando su Mokomoko de mi cuerpo y volviendo a colocárselo.

-Ahora llevo tu aroma- susurre avergonzada

-Tira todo eso, no lo necesitaras- dijo señalando tomas mis cosas

Sin reprochar nada, hice todo lo que me dijo sin poner objeción alguna, lance todo al pozo. Después de todo, yo misma le dije que no quería ser encontrada.

-Ahora no podrá encontrarte- Dijo tomándome de la cintura con un fuerte agarre del que no me hubiera podido zafar aunque quisiera y emprendiendo el vuelo.

/

Hola muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso, las festividades me han mantenido un poco ocupada. Pero espero poder actualizar mas a menudo.

Silvemy89 Quien mas podría ser?

Faby Sama Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ojala te guste el resto y ya no estés tan molesta con Kag. Esperare con ansias sus comentarios.

Gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de escriberme, este es mi primer fic y su apoyo es muy importante. Espero pronto leer de ustedes.


	8. Quiero ser más Fuerte

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Quiero ser más Fuerte**

Llegamos rápidamente a nuestro destino, el campamento se había movido del claro a un lado del arroyo. Ahora estaban ubicados en una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque, la cual Jaken había preparado, seguro por órdenes de Sesshomaru.

Una vez en el lugar, solo Rin y yo nos acomodamos en la cabaña, los dos demonios preferían mantenerse fuera del lugar.

Rápidamente Rin y yo nos hicimos inseparables, cuando Sesshomaru se marchaba y nos dejaba a solas al cuidado de Jaken, la pequeña niña y yo pasábamos el tiempo juntas.

Ella quería aprenderlo todo, era muy atenta conmigo y siempre estaba feliz.

Me recordaba a mi querido Shippo.

Los días habían pasado, Sesshomaru iba y venía, traía provisiones y todo tipo de cosas. Cada día que pasaba lográbamos cruzar más que una palabra, siempre tenía esa mirada fría y ese porte implacable. Sin embargo, estaba muy al pendiente de ambas aunque no lo admitiera, y eso por algún motivo me hacía feliz.

Había vuelto a visitar a mi madre en varias ocasiones, ya no estaba molesta con ella. Además no quería que se preocupara por mí. Aunque solo por un rato, no me quedaba más que un par de horas. No porque Sesshomaru se opusiera, pero cada vez que me marchaba, deseaba regresar.

En más de una ocasión le había vuelto a hacer las mismas preguntas de siempre, pero nunca recibía respuesta.

Una tarde cuando Sesshomaru volvió al campamento, me anime a decirle algo que tenía tiempo pensándolo

-Oye Sesshomaru- no dijo nada, solo me dio una corta mirada de reojo, había aprendido que esa era su forma de decirme que tenía su completa atención-Quiero que me entrenes, soy buena con el arco y flecha pero no se manejar otras armas y estoy indefensa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

El no dijo nada, solo giro su cabeza y miro un momento, volteo su rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

Trate de insistirle un rato, pero al final me rendí y nos fuimos a dormir.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, había una extraña en el campamento.

Al mirarla me di cuenta inmediatamente. Una youkai.

Era muy hermosa, con un cuerpo voluminoso y grandes curvas muy pronunciadas.

Tenía un inusual pelo corto, de color rojo. También tenía unas marcas negras alrededor de los ojos. Y traía un traje ninja.

Estaba conversando muy a gusto con Sesshomaru… por alguna razón, esto me incómodo.

Al acercarme, pude ver claramente como la chica olfateaba el aire y se giró a verme con cara de asombro.

-Buenos días- dije acercándome a la pareja.

Sesshomaru no respondió, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a marcharse.

Antes de irse se giró hacia mí

-Su nombre es Akane, haz todo lo que ella te diga- dijo esto y se marchó.

Mire hacia donde estaba la extraña la cual le hacía una reverencia a Sesshomaru.

-Para mí será todo un honor seguir sus órdenes amo Sesshomaru- dijo ella

-Ummm- fue todo lo que él dijo antes de marcharse por completo.

Entonces la extraña se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente de arriba abajo.

-Mucho gusto, como lo ha expresado el amo Sesshomaru mi nombre es Akane- dijo haciendo otra reverencia, esta vez hacia mí, lo que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi- respondí a su reverencia.

-El amo Sesshomaru ya me ha puesto al tanto de todo, señora Higurashi-

-Llámame solo Kagome por favor-

-Como usted ordene- dijo –Estoy aquí por órdenes del amo Sesshomaru-

-¿Qué? ¿Por órdenes de Sesshoramu?-

-Así es seño… eh Kagome- dijo sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro –Formalmente me presento ante usted, mi nombre es Akane Kuna, soy una youkai , nosotros los somos una raza de youkai Mapache, los cuales hemos servido a los señores del oeste durante miles de años. Yo soy la hija menor del honorable y gran comandante Komomura Kuna, líder del ejército del amo Sesshomaru, estoy entrenada en peleas con armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Ah, ya veo- Sabia que Sesshomaru era el señor de las tierras del oeste, pero no sabía que tenía algo como su propio ejército y todo eso.

-El amo me ha ordenado venir hasta aquí para entrenarla-

-¿Sesshomaru te pidió que me entrenaras?- ¿Sesshomaru la había traído para que me entrenara?

-Como acabo de decirle, nosotros los vivimos para servir a nuestro señor del oeste, el gran amo Sesshomaru. Cumplimos a pie de la letra todas sus órdenes sin preguntas ni objeciones, aunque me sorprendió que me ordenara entrenar a una simple humana y más aún que deba rendirle respeto y velar por su bienestar y el de la pequeña-dijo refiriendo a Rin- pero es mi deber obedecerlo-

Me sentía molesta ante el diminutivo de simple humana. Pero no iba a discutir, después de todo ella estaba hay para entrenarme.

-Entonces tú me entrenaras-

-Así es, soy una de los mejores guerreros del ejército del amo, además al parecer el amo piensa que usted se sentiría más cómoda entrenando con otra mujer-

-Entiendo- me sentí un poco sonrojada al pensar que él se había preocupado por un detalle como ese.

-Bien, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo- dijo mirándome fijamente

-Eh… ¿Hay algo que te molesta? ¿Acaso quieres preguntarme algo?-

-Los humanos no son de mi agrado, son débiles e insignificantes- dijo indiferente

Expandí mi aura fuera de mi cuerpo, lo que provoco que Akane fuera embestida y arrojada a unos pasos de donde estaba.

-¿Una Miko?- dijo asombrada-Vaya, al parecer no eres tan débil e insignificante como pensé… esto se pondrá interesante-

Le sonreí triunfalmente, no la dejaría aminorarme de esa manera.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que yo le daría pelea, y al parecer eso era justo lo que esperaba.

Definitivamente las cosas se volverán interesante.

Después de las presentaciones, comenzamos el entrenamiento.

Los días pasaban y el entrenamiento con Akane era cada vez más difícil e intenso, luchábamos cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas, dagas, lanzas, etc.

Cada día terminaba desecha, necesitaba tomar té de yerbas curativas casi todas las noches y había aprendido a utilizar mis poderes curativos en mi propio cuerpo, lo que me hacía mejorar mucho mis lesiones, pero algunas veces, incluso necesitaba un día o dos para recuperarme.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento con Akane, aunque era duro, cada vez era más fuerte y ágil, mi habilidad había aumentado considerablemente. Ya no estaría indefensa sin mi arco y flecha.

También mis habilidades como sacerdotisa habían mejorado notoriamente. Akane me había hecho enfrentarla y a la vez protegerme, usando solo mis poderes de Miko.

Con el transcurso de los días sentía que poco a poco empezaba a ganarme el respeto de Akane, y empezábamos a tener una relación de colaboración y ¿Amistad?, bueno aun no podría llamarse así, pero al menos ya no me despreciaba.

Sesshomaru no había regresado desde entonces, y eso me atormentaba. No entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en él y no dejaba de preguntarme cuando regresaría al campamento.

Poco a poco me di cuenta que lo pensaba cada vez más, me quedaba mirando fijamente el árbol donde suele arrimarse.

Una tarde, cuando acabábamos el entrenamiento y volvimos al campamento, Sesshomaru estaba ahí. No sé porque pero me entusiasme mucho al verlo.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!- dijo Akane haciendo una reverencia a Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba recostado a la sombra del árbol-he seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra-

Sesshomaru no emitió ningún sonido, tan solo le dio una corta mirada y volvió a fijar la vista en el horizonte. A pesar de tener la mirada distante no se veía para nada distraído. Al contrario, se veía tan… ¿sexy?, no eso no. ¡Pensativo! Si eso sí, se veía pensativo.

Akane hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se marchó.

Iba a seguirla, entonces sentí como se aproximaba un golpe, lo evadí rápidamente y al girarme, vi a Sesshomaru detrás de mí.

Sin decir una palabra, siguió atacándome, y yo evadía sus ataques.

Aunque obviamente él no se estaba esforzando, pero le estaba dando buena pelea. Podía responder a sus ataques.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando del campamento durante el combate.

Cuando estuvieron lejos, Sesshomaru la lanzo con un ataque que ella no pudo evadir y termino estampada en un árbol. No tanto como lastimarla por supuesto.

Ella se quedó un momento inmóvil aun pegada al árbol.

Entonces Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, poniendo ambos brazos a un lado de su cabeza e inmovilizándola con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- dije asombrada

Entonces el me miro, y una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

¿Una sonrisa? ¿De verdad es una sonrisa? Debo estar alucinando, quería decirle algo pero por alguna razón no podía emitir palabra alguna.

Y de repente sin estarlo esperando sus labios se posaron en los míos.

Al principio no supe que hacer, todo había sido tan repentino… no pude reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Aunque fue repentino, fue muy dulce, sus labios besaban los míos y yo tan solo me deje llevar.

Podía sentir claramente como se erizaban cada uno de los bellos de mi cuerpo. Una sensación indescriptible comenzaba a formarse dentro de mí.

Entonces el rompió el beso, me mijo fijamente y volvió a sonreír.

Dos veces en un mismo día, es un nuevo récord mundial.

Quito sus manos y comenzó a alejarse de mi lentamente, me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento.

No podía permitirlo, no podía simplemente venir, besarme y huir… ¿Eso acababa de pasar?, me sentí mareada. Es como si estuviera en un universo alterno.

Necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ahora

-¡Sesshomaru!- dije con fuerza

Él se detuvo sin voltearse

-Yo… eh… ¿Qué?- No podía organizar mis palabras, entonces él se giró un poco y me miro con esos profundos ojos dorados, sentía que mis piernas iban a ceder en cualquier momento.

-Ahora entrenaras conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa seductora en los labios, y luego se marchó.

Eso fue todo, ver esa sonrisa tan sexy fue lo último que pude resistir, mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas justo ahí donde estaba.

Volví a tocar mis labios rememorando aquel beso… ¿Un beso?

Entonces me callo como un balde de agua fría…

¡Sessomaru me beso!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero que disfruten el capitulo. Y también espero continuar con esta buena racha de tiempo para escribir y actualizar mas rápido.

Quisiera recordarles que este es un fic para +18, a partir de ahora las cosas subirán un poco de nivel. Espero les guste y seguir contando con su apoyo.

Faby Sama me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. gracias por el comentario. No te me enamores mucho de Sess que soy celosa. Espero que te siga gustando.

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Gritos del Silencio

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Gritos de Silencio**

-¿Sessomaru me beso? No, eso definitivamente no pudo ser posible, estoy segura que fue solo un sueño-

-¿Sessomaru me beso? No, seguro lo aluciné-

-¿Sessomaru me beso? No, no es posible, debí de haber enloquecido repentinamente y en mi momento de locura lo imagine todo-

-No, no, no, no… ¿si me beso?… ¿Me beso? No, no me beso, ¿sí?, ¿si lo hizo?… no ¿es posible?, ¿él lo haría?, ¿porque lo haría? ¿Lo haría? ¿Lo hizo? ¡Lo hizo!... no, definitivamente enloquecí-

Tenía tres días pensando en eso… ¡Tres días!, no podía dormir, no tenía apetito, apenas probaba bocado.

Él se había marchado luego de eso y no había regresado, y no sabía cómo sentirme, por momentos una emoción incontrolable inundaba mi cuerpo, en otras ocasiones la incertidumbre me abrumaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no creía que eso fuera posible, no eso no había pasado.

Trabaja de aparentar estas calmada más allá de mis fuerzas, no quería preocupar a rin y mucho menos dar explicaciones de porque me encontraba en aquel estado.

Una y otra vez tocaba mis labios rememorando ese beso… no era mi primer beso, Inuyasha ya me había besado antes, pero no había sentido lo mismo, con Inuyasha las cosas habían sido diferentes.

Esa mezcla de sentimientos me estaba volviendo loca. No sabía ¿qué pensar?, ¿qué sentir?

Estaba dando vuelta de un lugar a otro, necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora.

Empecé a recoger mis cosas, las respuestas que necesito no llegaran caminando hasta mí.

Volví de inmediato a mi casa, mama estaba muy feliz de que regresara, estuve fuera por mucho tiempo.

Estuve unos días con mi familia tratando de organizar mis ideas, pero mi cabeza era un remolino de ideas, no me podía concentrar y por más que lo intentara, solo podía distraerme unos minutos y luego volvía a pensar en los dos hermanos.

Por un lado estaba Inuyasha, mi primer amor, el hombre que ame con locura y el que me traiciono de la manera más cruel. Y por el otro lado esta Sesshomaru, el hombre que… ¡esperen un momento! ¿Qué es lo que siento por Sesshomaru? ¿Y qué es lo que Sesshomaru siente por mí? ¿Acaso el siente algo por mí? No, Sesshomaru no podría amar a una humana… Nunca podría aceptar un hijo Hanyou… ¿Hijos? Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en tener hijos con Sesshomaru.

-Kagome hija, ¿Estas bien?- escuche a mi madre detrás de la puerta… ella estaba preocupada por mí, pero no sabía que decirle.

-Ah mira, la cosa es que en realidad por un lado está el amor que siempre sentí por Inuyasha, el cual aparentemente nunca fue correspondido porque mientras me moría de amor por él, él se escabullía en las noches para revolcarse con el zombi andante de su novia muerta, y por el otro lado esta su hermano, un sanguinario demonio que odia a los humanos y más aun a los Hanyou, el cual ha tratado de matarme en muchas ocasiones y con el que me estado quedando y en los últimos días me beso sin motivo ni razón y me dejo ahogada en un mar de incertidumbres… ah sí, si aparte de eso, todo está bien mama no te preocupes- no podría decirle eso a mi madre.

-¡oh mi pobre bebe!- escuche a mi mama responderme… me quede inmóvil un momento, entonces lo comprendí como si me hubieran echado un baldé de agua fría.

¡Dios mío! ¡LO DIJE TODO EN VOZ ALTA!

Si había pensado en que debía hablar con alguien de eso, pero mi mama no era la más indicada y menos de esa manera… pude haber adornado un poco las cosas… pude decirlo de otra manera. Pude haber hecho tantas cosas.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi recamara, y la vi parada con los ojos llorosos, corrí hacia sus brazos, y deje salir todas mis frustraciones en el regazo de mi madre, ella se limitó a acariciar mi cabeza y protegerme entre sus brazos como cuando era niña. Me sentí tan reconfortada como hacía tiempo no me sentía, me dedique a disfrutar el momento, porque cuando acabara tendría muchas cosas que explicar.

Esa noche no hubo preguntas, no hubo reproches, no hubo nada. Solo silencio, un silencio reconfortante que solo era interrumpido ocasionalmente por uno que otro sollozo de mi parte. Y apoyo, apoyo incondicional de mi madre, ella no había emitido una sola palabra de sus labios, todo trascurrió tranquilamente, y yo solo me deje sumir en el confort que me ofrecía su regazo.

A la mañana siguiente, el día comenzó normalmente como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior.

Entonces el abuelo y Sota salieron a hacer sus cosas, mama y yo nos quedamos sola en casa.

Mama entro en la sala con dos tazas de té recién preparado y galletas… ya era hora.

Tome una de las tazas de té, olí su delicioso aroma y le di un gran sorbo, exhale… estaba lista para comenzar.

Mi mama y yo estuvimos un largo rato en la sala, varias tazas de té fueron preparadas en el transcurso.

Cuando termine de contarle todo. Ella suspiro.

-Mi pequeña la verdad no sé qué decirte, yo solo conozco a Inuyasha y ya sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de él después de lo que te hizo. En cuanto a su hermano, no lo conozco y me aterra que haya intentado lastimarte. No sé cómo podría ayudarte. No sabría decirte que hacer. Eso es algo que deberás averiguar por ti misma y por mucho que adoro tenerte en casa, no creo que encuentres la respuesta que buscas aquí. Tan solo quiero que sepas que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, contaras con mi apoyo incondicional siempre-

Mi mama tenía razón

Subí a mi habitación y empecé a empacar mis cosas… ya es hora de regresar, pero esta vez, no llegare a esconderme y ahogarme en un mar de lágrimas e incertidumbres.

Ahora comenzaría el tiempo de Kagome.

Termine de empacar rápidamente, almorcé con la familia. Me despedí de todos y me marche al pozo.

Cruce el pozo, al cruzar, me senté un momento en el borde viendo al césped una vez más, solo que esta vez no tenía un plan que seguir.

Lo medite por un momento, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

A Sesshomaru no lo había visto desde aquel beso.

Y a Inuyasha no lo había visto desde aquella vez que me siguió al pozo, no había vuelto a buscarme.

Tampoco había vuelto a hablar con mis amigos. Los extrañaba.

Entonces lo decidí, no necesitaba un plan, me pare con firmeza.

-Solo necesito respuestas y es justo lo que voy a obtener- me dije a mi misma

Tome entre mis manos el collar que me había dado Sesshomaru… por alguna razón siempre lo apretaba cuando necesitaba concentrarme.

Lo apreté, y luego me lo quite levantándolo por mi cabeza y colocándolo en mi bolsillo. Lo veré primero a él…

Sentí una briza fresca recorrer todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento lo vi aparecer ante mis ojos.

De pie frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados y su larga cabellera plateada ondeando en el viento.

No sabría si él llegaría al quitarme el collar, pero ahí estaba, mirándome en silencio. No dijo nada, no se acercó a mí, tan solo me miraba.

Su nombre salió de mis labios como si tuviera vida propia…

-Inuyasha-

/

Hola a todos mis lectores. Quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Tenia inmobilizada la mano derecha, y escribir con una sola mano es realmente una agonía. Espero que sigan disfrutando y apoyando mi proyecto. Para tod s mis lectores un saludo.

sofiabarbara.m gracias. Es un honor que te engancharas. Y descuida, nuestro sesshu malo regresara con fanfarrias. Solo hay que esperar que las cosas tomen su lugar.

Faby Sama el +18 viene proximamente, te aseguro que estoy inspirada para eso. Solo sacare a los demas de escena para eso.

Flemy Speeddraw disculpa la tardanza, voy a continuar. lento pero seguro


	10. Gritos de Silencio Inu

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Gritos de Silencio**

 **Inuyasha**

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Kagome se marchó?- esa pregunta que parecía tan fácil era muy difícil de responder.

Podía contar claramente cuantas veces había salido el sol y se habría vuelto a marchar, si eso si podía contarlo. Lo que no podía contar era las cosas que habían pasado desde su partida.

Sango no puede verme, en sus ojos solo puedo ver rechazo de su parte, pero no la culpo. Por mi culpa perdió a su mejor amiga.

Y ni que decir de Shippo, el pequeño Kitsune, para él la partida de Kagome fue como perder nuevamente a su madre. Él no me decía nada, ni peleaba conmigo como era costumbre. Se le veía tan triste y deprimido. No podía soportar escucharlo preguntar día tras día, cuando regresaría al campamente.

El único que esporádicamente me ofrece su mano amiga es Miroku, y aun así puedo ver en sus ojos la decepción que siente al verme. Pero por lo menos tolera mi presencia.

A veces viene a visitarme. Yo me quedo sentado en la rama del árbol y él se arrima al tronco sentado en la grama.

-¿Otra vez aquí monje?- Le digo cuando lo siento llegar -¿Qué no tienes nadie más a quien molestar?-

-Solo vine a descansar en la sombra de este árbol- responde tranquilamente

-Hay muchos más árboles en el bosque, ¿Porque siempre este?-

-Este es el que me gusta. No es mi culpa que siempre estés aquí-

-¡Bah!, haz lo que quieras- Muchas veces la conversación no avanzaba más que eso. Él se limitaba a sentarse y meditar. En otras ocasiones hablábamos un rato. Me contaba cómo iban las cosas con Sango y en la aldea. Pero nunca tocábamos el tema más importante. Y para mí, eso estaba bien.

Es realmente confortable pasar un rato con él, aunque sea en silencio.

He cometido tantas estupideces… que a veces ni yo mismo quiero estar conmigo.

Desde aquella tarde en que Kagome llego a donde estaba con Kikio, las cosas han ido en picada. Ya no viajamos más, Sango y Miroku se establecieron en el pueblo. Ella se dedica a ayudar a la anciana Kaede, y él se ha convertido en el sacerdote de la aldea, y de las zonas cercanas. Shippo sigue con su entrenamiento de Kitsune, y los visita regularmente al igual de Kohaku, quien está entrenando en las montañas.

Los vigilo a todos desde la distancia.

Kikio por su parte, se marcho hace un tiempo, después del incidente con Kagome, no fui capaz de volver a tocarla y eso la puso furiosa. Talvez en algún momento regrese, aunque siendo ella, yo tampoco regresaría.

Eh pensado mucho en ir a buscar a Kagome, me he parado frente al pozo tantas veces que no podría contarlas.

Pero al intentar cruzar, cuando estaba en el borde, sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza…

-No puedes cruzar el pozo-

-No puedes cruzar el pozo-

-No puedes cruzar el pozo-

-No puedes cruzar el pozo-

-No puedes cruzar el pozo-

Una y otra vez, hasta que me alejaba.

No podía cruzarlo. Había pensado en cruzar y observarla desde lejos como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Pero no me atrevía, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si me encontraba, no podría tolerar la mirada de su madre. No, no podía enfrentar a su familia, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentar a mi amiga Sango.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?- dijo de pronto Miroku interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

No le respondí inmediatamente. Me quede mirando el horizonte un momento meditando la respuesta.

¿Una decisión? Aunque suene egoísta de mi parte, no podría tomar una decisión

Lo mire sin decir nada por un momento y luego volví a mirar a la nada.

-Ya veo- dijo mientras se estiraba para ponerse más cómodo en su lugar –Sera mejor que tomes una decisión antes de que alguien más la tome por ti-

-¿Alguien más?- No entendí, ¿Quién más podría tomar esa decisión por mí?

-Sí, veras…- Miroku había empezado a hablar pero de pronto un aroma inundo todos mis sentidos. Rápidamente salte del árbol y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

No podía estar equivocado. Ella había regresado.

Llegue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Efectivamente ella estaba hay. Parada frente al pozo, con una pose firme y una mirada dura.

No era la mirada a la que estaba acostumbrado, no era la Kagome de siempre. Esta vez no me recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro. No. Su acostumbrada sonrisa ya no estaba.

Esta nueva Kagome era completamente distinta a la otra, pude darme cuenta de tan solo mirarla.

Había planeado en mi cabeza ese momento tantas veces en mi cabeza, había repetido una y otra vez las cosas que le diría. La había imaginado gritarme enojada, incluso estaba preparado para estamparme en el suelo, tantas veces que llegaría al otro lado del planeta.

Esperaba todo, un reproche, un abajo, un insulto, todo menos eso…. Cualquier cosa, menos esa fría mirada. No fui capaz de acercarme, ni siquiera pude hablar, solo pude verla. Se veía más fuerte, más decidida, como si pudiera llevarse el mundo entero por delante con tan solo pronunciar una palabra.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo podría empezar? ¿Qué le digo ahora?

¿Cuántas veces me había marchado con Kikio sin tomar en consideración a Kagome?

¿Cuántas veces le di la espalda al momento de ver una serpiente cazadora de almas?

Me marchaba sin importarme nada más. Sin importarme ella.

Más sin embargo ella siempre me esperaba con una sonrisa al regresar. Yo siempre regresaba porque sabía que ella me estaba esperando.

Pero algo en su mirada me decía que ya no estaba dispuesta a esperarme más.

Entonces un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos… fue más bien un susurro, pero pude escucharlo claramente.

-Inuyasha- No sonaba igual, eran las mismas palabras, pero no sonaba a Kagome.

/

Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo. Espero que les guste el cap. la verdad nunca me imagine a inu con un pensamiento tan profundo. Pero vamos a imaginar que si. No me odien.

Faby Sama no dejes de leerme. tenme un chin de paciencia. Porque lo hago de golpe la historia acabara muy rapido. Y mi lado perverso quiere tenerlos en suspenso un rato. Espero te guste el cap. y haber compensado un poco el tiempo de espera.


	11. Gritos de Silencio Naomi-Sango

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Gritos de Silencio**

 **Naomi**

Vi subir a Kagome a su habitación como era costumbre, pero no era la misma. Había llegado de una manera tan alterada, que no me atreví a preguntarle… estaba feliz porque regreso. Por el momento eso es lo importante.

Por un momento estuve preocupada de que la razón de su estada fuera de nuevo Inuyasha, pero no era él. Algo había cambiado en mi pequeña y podía sentirlo en el fondo de mi corazón.

Ya llevaba unos días aquí, cuando la note más tranquila, subí a su habitación.

Ya le había dado suficiente tiempo y espacio. Es hora de que mama intervenga.

-Kagome hija, ¿Estas bien?- toque en su puerta, la verdad esperaba un "si mama estoy bien" y luego yo insistiría y talvez en algún punto iba a ceder. Nunca espere escuchar su respuesta.

-Ah mira, la cosa es que en realidad por un lado está el amor que siempre sentí por Inuyasha, el cual aparentemente nunca fue correspondido porque mientras me moría de amor por él, él se escabullía en las noches para revolcarse con el zombi andante de su novia muerta, y por el otro lado esta su hermano, un sanguinario demonio que odia a los humanos y más aun a los Hanyou, el cual ha tratado de matarme en muchas ocasiones y con el que me estado quedando y en los últimos días me beso sin motivo ni razón y me dejo ahogada en un mar de incertidumbres… ah sí, si aparte de eso, todo está bien mama no te preocupes-

No podía procesarlo… no esperaba algo como eso. Ni que lo dijera de esa manera.

-¡oh mi pobre bebe!- fue lo único que pude decir. Que Kagome me dijera todo eso como vomito verbal, era obviamente una señal de alerta. Mi pobre hija estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, y no era para menos.

Abrió la puerta tan rápidamente que no tuve tiempo de disimular mis ojos llorosos. Se abalanzo hacia a mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Yo correspondí a su abrazo.

Cruce con ella el umbral de la puerta y nos sentamos en la cama. Ella estaba tan triste.

Esa noche no dijimos nada, nos quedamos así toda la noche. No quise interrumpir su sufrimiento. Ella estaba sacando algo de adentro de si, no tenía que decírmelo, la conozco bien.

En momentos como estos solo puedo estar aquí para cuidarla.

Más tarde esa noche la deje profundamente dormida en su cama, la cubrí y bese su frente.

-Descansa mi pequeña, mañana tendrás un largo día-

A la mañana siguiente prepare el desayuno como siempre. Le pedí al abuelo y a Sota que fueran a la ciudad a comprar provisiones, necesitaba estar a solas con Kagome.

Cuando todos se marcharon, ella se quedó en la sala. Prepare té y galletas y lo serví. Ella no dijo nada. Tomo su taza, olio por un momento el agradable aroma del té, le dio un largo sorbo y exhalo. Me miró fijamente. No tuve que decir una sola para. Ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Digna hija de su madre.

Mientras hacia su relato, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Era como si me contara una película. Nunca imagine que ella estuviera pasando por esa situación.

Pero si pude notar algo que en su momento estoy segura que ni ella misma noto.

Comenzó a hablarme de Inuyasha, eran más conjeturas para sí misma que para mí, según me iba contando sus palabras iban tomando un tono diferente, sus ojos no eran los mismos. No dije ni una palabra, no quise interrumpirla.

Cuando termino de hablar, me miro esperando que le diera la respuesta como si la estuviese ayudando con sus deberes de primaria.

Lo medite un segundo. No podía decirle lo que había notado. Ella misma debía darse cuenta.

-Mi pequeña la verdad no sé qué decirte, yo solo conozco a Inuyasha y ya sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de él después de lo que te hizo. En cuanto a su hermano, no lo conozco y me aterra que haya intentado lastimarte. No sé cómo podría ayudarte. No sabría decirte que hacer. Eso es algo que deberás averiguar por ti misma y por mucho que adoro tenerte en casa, no creo que encuentres la respuesta que buscas aquí. Tan solo quiero que sepas que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, contaras con mi apoyo incondicional siempre-

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por sonreír, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que a partir de este momento las cosas cambiarían drásticamente.

La vi subir a su cuarto con una mirada decidida, había estado reprimiendo las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas, cuando desapareció en la escalera, no pude más que dejar salir el dolor que tenía.

Dolor porque sabía que de algún modo la iba a perder.

A la hora del almuerzo prepare una comida muy especial. Mi pequeña almorzó con nosotros y luego se despidió. La observe entrar al pozo desde la distancia. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que se iba, la observaba marcharse como si quisiera protegerla ese pequeño trayecto de la casa al pozo. Porque sabía que al cruzarlo, ya no podría hacerlo más.

 **Sango**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Kagome se marchó. Las cosas no habían sido las mismas por aquí.

Dejamos de viajar, decimos establecernos en la aldea, a esperar su regreso. Tenía la esperanza de que regresara, y que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes. Que fuéramos una manada unida nuevamente. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Extrañaba a mi amiga, pero yo en su lugar tampoco regresaría.

Después de lo que le hizo ese desgraciado que también llegue a considerar mi amigo.

Lo odio, lo odio después de lo que le hizo a mi amiga. Cuando lo veo, me entran unas ganas incontrolables de exterminarlo como debí hacerle desde un principio.

Todos sufrimos su partida, pero el pobre Shippo ha sido el más afectado.

Sentir el abandono de quien el consideraba su madre, es trágico para un niño pequeño.

Durante muchas noches lo escuchaba llorar amargamente por Kagome. Y aunque siempre acudí a consolarlo, era poco lo que podía hacer por él.

Yo no podría ocupar el lugar de Kagome.

Con el tiempo, él fue lentamente recuperándose, aunque no volvió a ser el niño alegre de siempre. Se enfocó en su entrenamiento y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo preparándose para su examen.

Miroku por otro lado, seguía visitándolo.

En ocasiones me molestaba con él, pero en el fondo lo entendía.

A fin de cuentas lo consideraba su amigo.

A veces siento pena por Inuyasha. Según me dijo Miro, Kikio se marchó molesta con él y no ha regresado. Al parecer le molesto que Inuyasha fuera detrás de Kagome cuando esta se disponía a cruzar el pozo, y porque el trato de cruzarlo detrás de ella. Aunque según palabras de Miroku, el no pudo cruzar. Pero a pesar de no poder cruzarlo, Kikio se fue.

Vaya momento eligió Inuyasha para no correr detrás de ese cadáver.

Si tan solo hubiera dejado de ir tras ella un poco antes. Las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Mi amiga podría seguir aquí, podría estar tan feliz… podríamos estarlo.

Hay estaba de nuevo esa lagrima escurridiza en mi mejilla.

Siempre aparece cuando pienso en ese día.

FlashBack

-Dime ¿Por qué? Sango- Él se movía de un lado a otro haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez

Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Quería decirle, quería que me entendiera. Pero no podría hacerlo.

-Ya nos hemos establecido en la aldea, mi maldición es solo un triste recuerdo, tu hermano Kohaku está vivo, ¿Por qué no podemos?- me decía mientras me sujetaba de los hombros.

-Yo… yo no puedo- dije tartamudeando

-¿Por qué no puedes Sango?- pregunto con insistencia

-Porque no puedo pensar en ser feliz contigo y hacer una familia juntos mientras mi amiga tiene que estar en el peor momento de su vida sufriendo por la traición del hombre que ama- se lo dije con dolor e ira.

-No puedes ser tan egoísta de negarnos la oportunidad de ser felices- me dijo subiendo la voz.

-No te estoy negando nada, Miroku, tan solo te pido un poco de tiempo- dije al borde del colapso

-¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?-

-¡Tiempo para que mi amiga sea feliz!- le grite –Tiempo para compartir con ella mi felicidad, tiempo para no sentirme culpable de sentir tanta dicha a su lado majestad-

Empecé a llorar, esperaba que el siguiera gritándome, pero al contrario de eso, pude sentir como me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Tienes razón mi querida Sango- dijo en tono dulce –Es muy egoísta de mi parte pensar en ser feliz contigo, cuando nuestros amigos están pasando un momento tan amargo.

-Majestad yo…- quería decirle tantas cosas, levante la cabeza para mirarlo y pude ver en el esa hermosa sonrisa acogedora.

-No digas nada, tan solo dime que cuando llegue el momento serás mi esposa, y tendremos una hermosa familia juntos-

Una vez mas las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Sentía tanta dicha de que mi amor fuera conrrespondido que no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

Iba a responderle, que no fue necesario… sentí sus labios sobre los mios y comprendi que todo estaría bien.

Fin FlashBack

-Ella podría sentirse tan dichosa como me siento- dije mirando al cielo y secando mis lágrimas.

-Esperare a que regreses… ambas vamos a ser felices-

En ese momento vi como Kirara se levantaba rápidamente de su lugar y comenzó a mover sus colas de felicidad. ¿Sera posible? ¿Acaso haz regresado?.

-Kagome-

/

Hola! Volvi! Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo. Me alegra que les guste. Espero seguir con esta buena racha de tiempo para escribir. Y que me tengan paciencia cuando no pueda hacerlo tan seguido.

Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de escribir un comentario y motivarme a escribir.

Faby Sama gracias por avisarme del cap. y descuida, pagara.

Flemy Speeddraw Su actitud tiene explicacion, ya lo veras. Paciencia.

Hina Hyu 90 Gracias por leer y escribirme. Espero te guste el resto.


	12. Te elijo a ti

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **TE ELIJO A TI**

-Inuyasha-

No sabía que pensar… había tomado la decisión pero no esperaba que llegara tan rápido, todo la voluntad que tenía desapareció en un solo momento… él estaba ahí, había llegado para buscarme, ¿Sera posible? ¿Acaso el… me estuvo esperando? No, no creo que eso sea cierto, pero… ¿cómo llego tan rápido?

-Kagome-

Lo escuche susurrar, parecía triste… yo no quería verlo sufrir, yo aún lo…

-Kagome, yo lo siento, yo- empezó a decir, pero no quería escucharlo.

-¡Ya Basta!- dije sin pensarlo

-Pero Kagome yo quiero-

-No me importa lo que quieras Inuyasha, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir en estos momentos, no es para eso que vine, yo estoy aquí porque…-

-¡KAGOME!- escuche a lo lejos

-¡KAGOME!, ¡No puedo creerlo en verdad eres tú!- vi a Sango acercarse volando sobre Kirara y saltar sobre mi

-Kagome estoy tan feliz de verte- dijo mientras me abraza, yo también estaba emocionada de verla y ambas terminamos llorando de emoción y felicidad.

-Cuanto te extrañe mi queridísima Sango, tenía muchos deseos de verte- en ese momento Kirara se transformó en gato y salto a mis brazos-A ti también te extrañaba Kirara-

-Vamos a la aldea, todos se alegraran de verte- dijo Sango tomándome del brazo, le di una mirada de "hablaremos en otro momento" a Inuyasha quien se había quedado a un lado, y este había asentido.

Llegamos rápidamente a la aldea y todos salieron a saludar, estaba muy contenta de verlos, la anciana Kaede me examino de arriba abajo al llegar, y sin decir palabra sonrió.

Todos pasamos una tarde agradable entre risas y lágrimas de felicidad, el pobre Shippo no dejaba de llorar y decir cuánto me había extrañado, y no se apartaba ni un momento de mi lado. Me estremeció el corazón verlo tan triste, pero me hizo muy feliz que estuviera tan enfocado en su entrenamiento.

Esa noche, cuando por fin estuvimos sola, le conté a Sango que ya lo sabía todo, el acuerdo con mi madre, los videos, TODO. Ella se echó a llorar y me pedía una y otra vez perdón… no podía enojarme con ella, después de todo era como una hermana para mí y todo lo hacía por mi bien, así que me arrodille a su lado, la abrace y le dije que todo estaba perdonado.

El resto de la vela pasó sin mayor contratiempo, hablamos de lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, hubo risas, lágrimas, reproches y más.

Inuyasha se mantuvo al margen todo el tiempo, estuvo a una distancia prudente, solo nos veía en completo silencio, sin emitir una sola palabra.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, Sango me invito a quedarme en su choza a lo que acepte con gusto. No podía creer que se hubiera establecido hay. Pasamos la noche conversando de todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia, y claro yo evite mencionarle donde me estuve quedando los últimos días, conversamos hasta que ella se quedó dormida, pero… por alguna razón, yo no podía dormir, sentía que algo me hacía falta. Me sentía… sola… ¿Sola?, sentía que me faltaba algo.

Salí de la choza a caminar un rato para despejar la mente, y hay estaba una vez, Inuyasha. Estaba sobre el árbol más cercano a la choza, ¿Estaría cuidándome acaso?

Por alguna razón ese pensamiento ya no me hacía feliz, sabía que él estaría cerca, pero aun así, sentía que algo me faltaba… algo, o alguien.

Había salido esperando encontrar a alguien… pero no a Inuyasha, había salido esperando encontrar a… instintivamente toque mis labios cuando pensaba eso. Me sacudí completamente cuando ese pensamiento toco mi mente.

Yo tenía que verlo, tenía que tener respuestas… no, más que respuesta yo quería verlo a él.

-Aún tenemos que hablar- sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, por un momento había olvidado que Inuyasha se encontraba en frente de mi

-Bien… ¿qué quieres decirme?- pregunte indiferente, en ese momento Inuyasha no estaba precisamente en el centro de mis pensamientos.

-Kagome, yo te elijo a ti- Dijo esas palabras de la nada y yo no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban

-¿Qué?- pregunte atónita, aunque fue más para mí misma que para él

-Que te elijo a ti Kagome- repitió, de un momento a otro estaba frente a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me beso repentinamente.

No supe cómo reaccionar, había deseado eso desde hace tanto tiempo, que no podía creer que estaba pasando, pero sin embargo, había algo que estaba mal.

Su agarre me incomodaba, su cercanía me repugnada, su beso me dio asco… solo podía ver la imagen de ellos dos en mi cabeza, además sus labios no se sentía como los de él.

Él… ese pensamiento me hizo volver a la realidad, lo separe bruscamente de mí y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas

-No quiero que me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo- dije firmemente

-Kagome yo… yo lo siento, pero yo te amo y quiero estar contigo… yo- dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo.

-¡No Inuyasha!- grite

-No quiero que te acerque a mí, no volví para estar contigo… lo siento, te amé incondicionalmente por mucho tiempo, soporte todo tus desplantes, tus huidas, todo. Anhelaba cualquier gesto de cariño que me mostrabas, cualquier migaja que quisieras darme, me conforme con estar siempre a la sombra de alguien más solo por estar a tu lado.

-Kagome yo…-

-¡Silencio!, solo escúchame- lo interrumpí –Ya no puedo estar más a tu lado Inuyasha- el me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Kagome- dijo acercándose a mí y agarrando mi mano.

En ese momento rayo de luz nos atacó de la nada, o más bien lo ataco directamente a él, forzándolo a alejarse de mí para esquivarlo.

Ambos miramos la dirección en la que vino el ataque, y hay estaba él… -Sesshomaru-

-Qué demonios crees que haces aquí Sesshomaru, lárgate de una buena vez, no interrumpas- dijo Inuyasha tratando de atacarlo, pero Sesshomaru evito su ataque fácilmente.

-¿Qué acaso eres sordo? ¿O solo estúpido?, te acaba de decir que no te acerques y que no quiere estar contigo- dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo cruelmente

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, es entre Kagome y yo, no te metas- dijo Inuyasha atacándolo nuevamente

-Ya veo que eres un idiota- dijo Sesshomaru esquivando nuevamente su ataque, pero esta vez lo ataco de regreso.

-Tan solo lárgate- dijo Inuyasha intentando atacarlo nuevamente –No tiene nada que ver contigo-

-Ya basta- grite y ambos se detuvieron.

-Pero Kagome- dijo Inuyasha

-Ya basta dije- repetí, Sesshomaru envaino su espada, se acercó hacia mí y me todo de la cintura.

Inuyasha nos mirabas atónito con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Nos vamos- dijo Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y yo lo miramos sorprendida.

-No, espera, aún tengo cosas pendientes aquí- dije, por un momento temí la reacción de Sesshomaru, pero este solo me soltó y comenzó a marcharse.

Antes de irse se giró, me miró fijamente y dijo –Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-, luego miro a Inuyasha –Si vuelves a tocarla te matare- dijo eso y se marchó.

-Kagome, ¿Quieres explicarme lo que acaba de suceder?- dijo Inuyasha molesto.

-No tengo nada que explicarte- respondí, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la choza.

-No puedes irte sin darme una explicación- dijo molesto

-¿Ah no? Tan solo mírame- dije firmemente y entre por completo a la choza, el pareció comprender y se marchó.

Ya en la choza repasaba una y otra vez los eventos sucedidos… y nuevas preguntas me atormentaba sin cesar, ¿en qué momento llego Sesshomaru? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo hay? ¿Por qué me abra ayudado?, entonces una idea terrible paso por mi cabeza… ¿Habrá visto el beso que me dio Inuyasha?, mi corazón se congelo y un miedo increíble recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto que lo hubiera visto?

Esta definitivamente seria otra noche sin poder dormir… Vine buscando respuesta y ahora tengo más preguntas que antes. Al final el sueño fue más fuerte y me quede dormida. Mañana será otro día con nuevas preguntas que responder, aunque con mi suerte es probable que termine con más preguntas que ahora.

Mañana todo se aclararía, o por lo menos… eso espero.


	13. Te elijo a ti Inu

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **TE ELIJO A TI**

 **Inuyasha**

-Inuyasha- No sonaba igual, eran las mismas palabras, pero no sonaba a Kagome.

Ella solo se me quedo mirando fijamente, esperaba que me gritara, esperaba que corriera hacia mí, esperaba que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, no solo mirarme así…

-Kagome- susurre, no sé cómo me salieron las palabras…

-Kagome, yo lo siento, yo- empecé a decir… aun no sabía ni que decirle, lo había planeado tantas veces en mi mente. No, no es como pensé, ella esta diferente, pensé que un simple lo siento sería suficiente pero no esperaba que ella…

-¡Ya Basta!- la escuche decir, no fue un grito, fue más una orden

-Pero Kagome yo quiero- solo quiero que vuelvas quería decirle

-No me importa lo que quieras Inuyasha, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir en estos momentos, no es para eso que vine, yo estoy aquí porque…- sus palabras eran frías, no era mi Kagome de siempre.

-¡KAGOME!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

¡Demonios!, estaba tan distraído que no la sentí acercarse, solo quería tomarla de la cintura y salir corriendo con ella para que pudiéramos estar solos.

-¡KAGOME!, ¡No puedo creerlo en verdad eres tú!- ella se vieron y supe que ya no podría llevármela

Ellas comenzaron a abrazarse y a hablar, entonces emprendieron el camino, yo me había quedado en un lado esperando el momento para llevármela, pero ella me miro con una dura mirada de "Ni se te ocurra, hablaremos luego" no hice más que asentir y dejarla partir.

Espere toda la tarde y la noche mirándola en silencio, todos estaban celebrando su regreso y yo solo esperaba el momento de llevarla conmigo lejos de ahí. Pero no podía haberlo, en otro momento hubiera podido, pero Kagome estaba muy cambiada y no sé cómo podría reaccionar si lo intentaba, era mejor esperar.

Cuando llego la noche que todos se acostaron me quede afuera de la choza de Sango, espera que saliera, esperaba que fuera a buscarme… y así lo hizo.

Me sentí tan aliviado cuando la vi salir y caminar hacia donde yo estaba, ella había salido a buscarme, MI KAGOME volvería a correr a mis brazos como siempre.

Iba a saltar del árbol para correr hacia ella, pero algo andaba mal, al verme, no pude ver esa alegría y paz que veía siempre que cuidaba de ella, se veía decepcionada… ¿decepcionada? ¿Acaso no me quería hay para cuidarla?... o es que… ¿Acaso esperaba a alguien más?

No, rápidamente quite esa idea de mi mente, ¿A quién más podría estar esperando? ¿Quién más estaría aquí para cuidarla?

Ella estaba hay de pie frente a mi sin emitir una sola palabra.

-Aún tenemos que hablar- le dije y pareció sorprendida, es como si hubiera olvidado por completo que estaba delante de ella.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres decirme?- pregunto indiferente, es como si le molestara el hecho de hablar conmigo… es como si no quisiera mi presencia a su lado, algo estaba mal, no podía permitir que eso pasara… debía hacer algo para cambiar las cosas… yo debía…

-Kagome, yo te elijo a ti- dije sin pensarlo, en un intento desesperado porque todo volviera a ser como antes.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida, esperaba que corriera a mis brazos al decir esas palabras, no creí que tuviera que repetirlo.

-Que te elijo a ti Kagome- volví a decir, haría lo que fuera porque se quede a mi lado, lo que sea.

Corrí rápidamente hacia ella, la tome de la cintura y la bese, no permitiría que se alejase de mí.

Ella se quedó quieta, no respondía a mi beso, yo trate de besarla aún más, y apretarla aún más fuerte hacia mí, debía funcionar, tenía que hacerlo.

Es como si su mente estuviera fuera de cuerpo en ese momento. Pero no duro mucho, se un momento a otro, se separó bruscamente de mi lado, me empujo lejos de ella y luego paso algo que realmente nunca espere… sentí mi mejilla arder ante aquel golpe, hubiera podido esquivarlo fácilmente pero no pude hacerlo, no daba crédito a lo que había pasado. Y no es que fuera doloroso, no me lastimo en lo absoluto, pero sentía mi corazón arder más que mi cara.

-No quiero que me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo- me grito

-Kagome yo… yo lo siento, pero yo te amo y quiero estar contigo… yo- no lo permitiré, no permitiré que te alejes de mi Kagome, hare lo que sea, diré lo que sea necesario.

-¡No Inuyasha!- me grito

-No quiero que te acerque a mí, no volví para estar contigo… lo siento, te amé incondicionalmente por mucho tiempo, soporte todo tus desplantes, tus huidas, todo. Anhelaba cualquier gesto de cariño que me mostrabas, cualquier migaja que quisieras darme, me conforme con estar siempre a la sombra de alguien más solo por estar a tu lado-

Sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor, y yo me sentía culpable, ¿en qué momento la había hecho sufrir tanto?

-Kagome yo…- solo no quiero que alejes…

-¡Silencio!, solo escúchame- no me dejo terminar –Ya no puedo estar más a tu lado Inuyasha- la mire atónito, es como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos.

-Kagome- no lo acepto, me acerque hacia ella y tome su mano, no la dejaría ir, la mantendría a mi lado de cualquier forma.

En ese momento un ataque hizo que me alejara bruscamente de ella, estaba tan concentrado que baje la guardia.

Busque con la mirada de donde venía el ataque… entonces la escuche -Sesshomaru- dijo con una voz diferente a la que tenía hace unos segundos.

-Qué demonios crees que haces aquí Sesshomaru, lárgate de una buena vez, no interrumpas- dije molesto, ¿Quién demonios se cree para interrumpir?, le daría una lección.

-¿Qué acaso eres sordo? ¿O solo estúpido?, te acaba de decir que no te acerques y que no quiere estar contigo- respondió mirándome… ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir de esa manera y evitar mi ataque?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, es entre Kagome y yo, no te metas- no se lo perdonare

-Ya veo que eres un idiota- dijo atacándome de nuevo

-Tan solo lárgate- no perderé ante el –No tiene nada que ver contigo-

-Ya basta- escuche gritar a Kagome, por un segundo me había olvidado de su presencia.

-Pero Kagome- trate de decir

-Ya basta dije- volvió a decir, y me quede helado cuando vi al imbécil de Sesshomaru envainar su espada y ponía sus sucias manos sobre Kagome, pero me sorprendió aún más que ella lo permitiera, Kagome es MIA, solo yo puedo tocarla.

-Nos vamos- se atrevió a decir, ¿Quién demonios se cree?

-No, espera, aún tengo cosas pendientes aquí- Kagome por fin se separó del pero no era la forma que esperaba, no le reprocho el tomarla, no lo rechazo, es solo como si le pidiera postergarlo.

El comenzó a marcharse, se giró y le dijo: –Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas- no podía creerlo, ¿mañana? ¿Acaso se iría con él? Luego me miro y dijo –Si vuelves a tocarla te matare- como amenaza.

-Kagome, ¿Quieres explicarme lo que acaba de suceder?- dije moleste, ¿Qué demonios pasa? Sentía la sangre de mis venas arder.

-No tengo nada que explicarte- respondió marchándose

-No puedes irte sin darme una explicación- sino me respondía ahora iba a obligarla, la tomaría del brazo y la forzaría a irse conmigo lejos de ahí… eso debí hacer antes, esta vez sí lo haría esta vez yo…

-¿Ah no? Tan solo mírame- dijo más como una amenaza, mis planes se destruyeron por completo, no podría obligarla, no en este momento.

La vi desaparecer en el interior de la choza y me marche, no muy lejos de ahí pero aun lugar donde pudiera cuidarla sin que pudiera verme, tendría que estar en vigila toda la noche, no puedo permitir que el idiota de Sesshomaru venga para tratar de llevársela, ¿que podría querer de ella? Sea lo que sea tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver para tenerlo.


	14. Te elijo a ti Sessho

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **TE ELIJO A TI**

 **Sesshomaru**

En un lugar apartado del busque, Sesshomaru se encuentra tranquilamente recostado sobre su estola, debajo de un gran árbol al lado de un hermoso arrollo. Su impecable piel blanca es iluminada por los pocos rayos de sol que atraviesan las hojas del árbol alumbrando tenuemente algunas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que se vea despampanante mientras su rostro se mantiene en completa serenidad con los ojos serrados. Como el más hermoso retrato exhibido en un museo.

El sonido de su respiración tranquila se mescla con el sonido del agua correr y las hojas que mueve el viento. La suave briza mese sus finos mechones pateados que bailan suavemente por su rostro completamente sereno. Verlo es un poema (Estoy a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco de solo imaginarlo *-*)

Las marcas moradas en su rostro acentúan sus perfectas facciones y realzan la luna menguante en su frente como si le estuvieran rindiendo homenaje a dicho símbolo.

Su cuerpo el cual parece ser esculpido por los mismos dioses descansa bajo la fina estola de piel.

De un momento a otro sus hermosos ojos color dorado comienzan abrirse suavemente dándole la bienvenida al mundo.

Gira despacio su cabeza hacia ti (lector/a), te mira en completo silencio un momento con esos profundos ojos que hacen que cualquier corazón se derrita que te tiemblen las piernas.

Una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa cruza por sus hermosos labios y te dice:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso esperas que YO, SESSHOMARU, EL GRAN SEÑOR DE LAS TIERRAS OESTE te de alguna explicación de lo que hago o lo de lo que pienso hacer?-

-Pero mi amadísimo señor Sesshomaru- ruega desesperada la babeante autora quien mira la escena desde una distancia prudente- unas palabras para nuestro/a querido/a lector/a que ha venido hasta aquí.

-Lárgate al siguiente capítulo- dice con una mirada firme mirando unos segundos (*-*).

Lentamente vuelva a acomodarse en su posición inicial y despacio cierra una vez más los ojos regresando a su estado de completa paz y serenidad.

Y todos nos vamos conformes


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **¿Me Olvido?**

Me levante antes del amanecer, podría contar con los dedos los minutos que dormí, estoy tan confundida.

Espere prácticamente toda mi vida, una muestra de cariño de Inuyasha y cuando por fin la obtengo, solo me provoca repulsión… no es como Sessho… que rayos estoy pensando, tengo que sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza. Yo no…

Iba caminando distraída cuando unas voces como susurros me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-Mi amada Sango, por favor, te lo ruego- ese es Miroku, me acerque en silencio

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, las cosas no han cambiado, no puedo pensar en ser feliz contigo y hacer una familia juntos mientras mi amiga está pasando por un momento tan difícil, no puedo ser egoísta- Sango, mi buena amiga Sango sonaba tan afligida.

-Pero eres egoísta al no permitirnos ser felices juntos, yo quiero que seas mi esposa Sango- me quede helada de la emoción por un momento, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron, y de pronto me di cuenta que con mis dudas e inseguridades estaba preocupando a todos a mi alrededor y haciendo que se preocupen por mí. No lo voy a permitir.

-Miroku yo… no puedo… yo…-

-¡Debes aceptar inmediatamente Sango!- no lo pensé… solo salte de improviso

-Kagome-

-Señorita Kagome-

Ambos me miraron y me sentí realmente avergonzada

-Lo siento… yo no quise espiarlos, solo iba pasando y bueno pues…-la lengua se me trabó

-Kagome, no te preocupes por eso pero Miroku y yo no…- decía

-¡No Sango!, no debes retrasar tu felicidad por mí, no te preocupes ustedes se aman y yo sería inmensamente feliz al verlos juntos- dije emocionada como una niña pequeña.

-Pero Kagome- trato de decir

-Ya la escuchaste Sango, mi amada Sango por favor- dijo Miroku en tono suplicante

-Vamos Sango, acepta ya- dije como la voz de la conciencia

-Kagome… yo- me miro y luego se giró hacia Miroku- Miroku… yo acepto, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-

-Sango- dijo Miroku mientras la abrazaba

Yo había empezado a llorar de la emoción sin darme cuenta

-Lo preparamos todo- dijo Miroku emocionado –Nos casaremos esta misma noche-

-Queeeee- dijimos al unísono Sango y yo

-Pero Miroku, no podemos casarnos esta misma noche, hay muchas cosas que arreglar- trato de debatir Sango

-Pero yo quiero que nos casemos ¡ya!, no quiero esperar para que seas mi esposa, no voy a arriesgarme a que cambies de opinión- dijo en todo más calmado

-No cambiare de opinión- dijo Sango toda sonrojada

-¿Qué tanto hay que arreglar Sango? Las personas que son importantes para nosotros están a nuestro lado, no necesitamos una boda lujosa, yo solo te necesito a ti a mi lado, todo lo demás sobra- dijo el

-Eso es…- Sango no sabía que decir, pero en cierto modo tiene razón.

-Para esta noche tal vez es demasiado apresurado, pero podría ser dentro de dos días ¿Qué dices?-Dice el monje como si tratara de conseguir una buena oferta

-Acepta Sango, yo te ayudare en absolutamente todo, tendríamos el día de hoy y dos días más, si trabajamos juntas lo tendremos todo listo en tres días, si hubiera sido en mi época hubiésemos tenido que comenzar a preparar todo quizás con un año de anticipación, pero ya estamos contigo todos las personas que te amamos- dije animando a mi amiga

-¿De verdad vas a ayudarme?- yo asentí –Esta bien, si cuento con tu apoyo lo lograremos- dijo toda ruborizada

Celebramos la decisión de mi amiga y les avisamos a los demás

Dicho esto comenzamos inmediatamente los preparativos.

Todos en la aldea estaban muy contentos con la noticia y nos ayudaban a hacer los arreglos necesarios, consiguiendo flores para los arreglos, los ingredientes para el banquete, entre otros. Estaba tan emocionada que había olvidado absolutamente todo, estaba tan absorta en los preparativos que no pensaba en nada más, o bueno, casi todo… de vez en cuando me quedaba mirando el horizonte por un momento como si esperara algo, o a alguien… que nunca llegó.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, tuvimos mucho trabajo.

Durante todo el día y la noche Inuyasha no dijo una sola palabra, solo se dedicó a observar y a ayudar cuando requerían su ayuda, no había vuelto a intentar acercarse, se mantenía alejado de mí ayudando a Miroku.

Trabajábamos hasta caer agotados, y seguimos al día siguiente con más esmero pero felices de hacerlo.

Todo debía ser perfecto para nuestra querida Sango.

Los hombres de la aldea ayudaron a Miroku y a Inuyasha a construir una hermosa cabaña cerca del pueblo que sería el nuevo hogar de la pareja, esta estaría cerca del camino al pueblo y el pozo sagrado, Miroku pensó que sería el lugar indicado para que Sango se sienta cómoda. La verdad me sorprendió que estuviera lista tan rápido para el tamaño que tiene, solo les tomo prácticamente los tres días previos a la boda hacerla desde sus cimientos, al principio Inuyasha se rehusaba a aceptar ayuda, pero después no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Además la cabaña tenía tres habitaciones, lo cual era mucho trabajo.

Yo no pude evitar dar unos cuantos viajes a mi época para traerle algunos obsequios para su nuevo hogar, nada extravagante que llamara mucho la atención, algunos futones, utensilios de cocina, sabanas, toallas, artículos de baño, cosas que realmente mi mama siempre tenía en el almacén para mis viajes. Vaya ¿Quién diría que los usaría para esto?, Sango se llevara una enorme sorpresa. Sin mencionar lo contenta que se puso mama al saberlo, en cada viaje que daba, tenía aún más cosas preparadas para traerles. Suerte que podía contar con Kirara para cargarlas todas.

Cuando llego la esperada noche, la anciana Kaede realizo la tan esperada ceremonia, la cual fue muy hermosa.

La Ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el centro de la aldea junto a la fogata principal, las mujeres del pueblo habían cubierto todo de flores y habían preparado un enorme y exquisito festín, con muchos licores. Kohaku no quitaba los ojos de su hermana, ni podía ocultar sus lágrimas de emoción. Sango parecía una bella princesa con su ropa ceremonial que afortunadamente Kaede tenía cuidadosamente guardada, Miroku no podía ocultar su felicidad.

En medio de la ceremonia Miroku pidió una pausa para hablar.

-Buenas noches queridos invitados- Inicio Miroku – Primero que todo queremos darles las gracias a todos ustedes, porque sin su apoyo no estaríamos reunidos aquí esta noche. Todos se esforzaron mucho para que yo cumpliera mi sueño de llevar esta hermosa mujer, a la mujer que amo al altar y hacerla mi esposa para el resto de mi vida-

\- Su majestad- dijo Sango cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado, mientras todos los mirábamos

-No mi amada Sango, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, que tú eres el amor de mi vida y que quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestra vida, tu serás la madre de mis hijos, de todos mis hijos, empezando por el que tendremos esta noche- Plot se escucha un ruido sonoro y todos guardan silencio… mientras en la cara del novio se estampan los cinco dedos de la mano de la novia…

-¡SU MAJESTAD!- dice la novia furiosa tomando posición de pelea mientras su hermano y algunos de los invitados hacen lo mismo

-ESPERA SANGUITO… no es lo que crees…- dice temeroso el novio

-¿A no? ¿Y qué es?- dice furiosa

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero estuve pensándolo y creo que la mejor opción para iniciar nuestra familia es con un hijo, Sango, quiero que adoptemos a Shippo como nuestro hijo- dijo el novio. En ese momento todo se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio

-¿Qué estás diciendo Miroku? Dice Sango más calmada con lágrimas en los ojos

Sé que sonaría raro que una cazadora de demonios adopte a un Yokai, cuando se supone que su meta es exterminarlos a todos, pero a lo largo de nuestro viaje hemos conocido a Yokais que si tienen corazón y que son nuestros amigos, como Koga por ejemplo, y ya que Kohaku y tu están tratando de revivir el linaje de los cazadores, podrían hacerlo con la enseñanza de que no todos los demonios son malvados. Además se cuánto quieres a ese pequeño y se lo importante que es la familia para ti, y tú eres lo más importante para mí, Sango, ¿Quieres adoptar al pequeño Shippo? Y tu pequeño Shippo ¿Aceptas unirte a nuestra familia como nuestro primer hijo?

Sango me miro y miro al pequeño kitsune y este los mira a ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mira a Kohaku quien le hace una señal de aprobación y luego me mira a mí, su mirada me lleno de alegría y dolor porque sabía bien lo que significaba esa mirada… "si no quieres, no lo haré" lo abrace muy fuerte y le dije "Hazlo" el me miro sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su nueva madre. Sentí que había perdido una parte importante de mí, pero me hizo tan feliz verlos juntos. Hubo muchas lágrimas, fue un momento muy emotivo y luego de eso la ceremonia continua.

Después de la ceremonia Sango fue a buscarme

-Kagome yo…- se veía preocupada- no sabía lo que planeaba nunca te quitaría a Shippo yo…-

-Descuida Sango, yo ya lo sabía-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida- ¿Lo sabias y no me dijiste?-

-No iba a arruinarte la sorpresa, Miroku me lo dijo inmediatamente después de comenzar los preparativos de la boda, me dijo que lo pensara durante este tiempo "Nunca lo hacía sin su consentimiento" eso dijo el- dije recordando ese día

-Vaya- dijo un poco triste- debiste pasar un muy mal momento, Shippo es también un hijo para ti-

-Y no creas que deja de serlo- dije más animada-Es solo que ahora vivirá con ustedes pero yo también seguiré siendo su madre, eso no cambiara nunca-

-Nunca te pediría que lo cambiaras-dijo abrazándome

-Además me siento tranquila al saber que por más largo que sea el tiempo en que no este, el nunca estará solo- dije sintiendo algo de paz en mi interior

-Siempre podrás contar con que estaremos cuidándolo, te lo prometo- dijo ella

Nos abrazamos y lloramos por un momento, fueron lágrimas de alegría y regocijo, las cosas ibas por buen camino, luego volvimos a la fiesta.

Todos estábamos celebrando felices la unión como una gran familia, unas cuantas amenazas, unas cuantas lágrimas y unas cuantas copas de más se vieron envueltas, pero todo fue maravilloso… aun así no dejaba de pensar en que algo faltaba… o mejor dicho alguien faltaba.

\- Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas- eso había dicho, pero no había regresado.

Durante todo este tiempo estuve pensando en cómo le explicaría que no regresaría ese día ya que me quedaría a ayudar en la boda de Sango, pero el simplemente no apareció.

¿Será que le abra pasado algo? ¿Acaso cambio de parecer y no quiso regresar por mí? Sentía una opresión en mi pecho. ¿Por qué me siento así? Solo porque él no haya aparecido, no significa nada… yo no debo darle importancia.

La celebración termino y todos fueron a sus chozas a descansar.

Sango casi muere de la emoción al ver su nuevo hogar, el cual habíamos mantenido en secreto para ella. Esa noche, Shippo y los demás se quedarían en la choza de la anciana Kaede, para que los tortolos pudieran disfrutar su luna de miel.

Yo felicite a la feliz pareja una vez más y me despedí de ellos.

Cuando todos se habían marchado, recogí todas mis cosas y comencé a marcharme en medio de la noche.

-¿A donde crees que vas a esta hora Kagome?- dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez desde esa anoche, me sobresalte por la sorpresa.

-Eso no te incumbe Inuyasha- dije continuando mi camino

-No permitiré que te vayas- dijo acercándose

-No tienes nada que permitirme, lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo- dije molesta

-Claro que es asunto mío, todo lo tuyo es asunto mío, porque yo te amo- dijo de la nada.

-No lo digas Inuyasha, no digas eso- esas palabras retumbaban en mis oídos

-Kagome yo…- en ese momento algo irrumpió la conversación

-Eso es…- dije mirando detrás de el-Una serpiente cazadora-

Al decir eso Inuyasha se giró drásticamente, quería salir corriendo detrás de ella, lo vi en sus ojos.

-Ella te está llamando, puedes ir detrás de ella Inuyasha- no sé de donde saque las palabras, simplemente salieron de mi boca como si tuviesen voluntad propia.

-Kagome yo…- su voz era entrecortada

-Solo ve tras ella Inuyasha, no la hagas esperar-

-Pero tu…-

-No te preocupes por mi Inuyasha, yo ya tome una decisión y ya no quiero seguir a tu lado- dije finalmente

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kagome?- dijo atónito

-Ya no quiero seguir a tu lado, así que ve tras ella- dije dándole la espalda y continuando mi camino.

Seguí caminando cuando sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla. Pero no era como en las veces anteriores, no. No sentía esa desolación, tristeza y abandono que sentía cuando él se marchaba. Era diferente… camine sin mirar atrás, no sé si él fue detrás de ella o no, pero no voltee para saber si estaba o no detrás de mí.

Llegue rápidamente hasta el pozo, pero cuando estaba justo en el borde, sentí una profunda desilusión… ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Era como si algo me faltara. ¿Acaso me sentía así por Inuyasha? ¿Acaso aun me dolía que fuera detrás de Kikio? Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba volver a casa, necesitaba saltar… necesitaba… necesitaba… necesitaba… no, no podía saltar.

No estaba aquí para irme, no. Yo tenía que buscarlo. Necesitaba respuestas.

Me aleje del pozo y comencé a correr, no estoy segura hacia donde, no tenía idea de donde estaba su campamento o donde podría encontrarlo, ni siquiera estaba segura si el querría verme, después de todo no había regresado por mi ese día como acordamos, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que iba a encontrarlo. Y que de una forma u otra, iba a obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Estuve corriendo por un largo rato hasta que me acerqué a un claro en el bosque, me pare de repente al darme cuenta que hay estaba, de pie junto a un árbol, mirándome fijamente, la briza meneaba su largo cabello iluminado por la luz de la luna… no esperaba este encuentro… sus ojos fríos me miraban fijamente… no esperaba verte…

-Kikio-


	16. Una aliada Inesperada

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Una aliada Inesperada**

-Kikio- ella me miraba fijamente… ¿porque estaba aquí? No la había visto desde aquella vez que la encontré junto a Inuyasha y no quería verla ahora, no es a ella a quien estaba buscando, me gire para irme inmediatamente de ese lugar.

-¿Estas decepcionada?- su voz sonaba fría, más de lo normal-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?-

¿Acaso ahora también puede leer mentes? –Eh, no. Para nada- dije tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¿Entonces porque tienes tanta prisa por irte?- dijo ella sin moverse un solo centímetro.

-¿Estoy segura que no es a mí a quien esperas o me equivoco?- pude ver triunfante como hizo una mueca.

-¿Sabes?- dije dudando un poco si debía decirle o no, de verdad no quería lastimarla pero supongo que es mejor decir las cosas a tiempo- él… él dijo que me amaba- solté de golpe.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos por un momento y me miro en silencio.

-¿Eso dijo?- susurro.

-Si… dijo que me amaba, que me elegía a mí y que quería estar conmigo- no podía evitar empezar a sentirme mal mientras lo decía.

-¡Vaya! Haz de sentirte muy feliz- su voz no se escuchaba sincera.

-¡No!, en lo absoluto-Me apresure a responder-Estuve por muchos años esperando escuchar esas palabras, y cuando al fin las escuche… solo me causaron repulsión-

Ella me miro como si entendiera perfectamente lo que le quería decir.

-Pero él… solo lo dijo porque no quería que las cosas cambiaran y quería que todo siguiera igual, él mintió y pude sentirlo… pero no me dolió como esperaba- dije más para mí que para ella.

-Hmmm… los hombres son tontos cuando se ven acorralados- dijo esbozando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Realmente, no espere que te lo tomaras tan bien- dije un poco extrañada.

-Siempre he tenido celos de ti Kagome, por muchas razones- dijo seriamente

-¿Qué? ¿De mí?- dije confundida.

-Sí, así es, y por un tiempo, tuve muchos celos de tu relación con Inuyasha, de su cercanía y de que los dos pudiesen llegar a enamorarse- por un momento vi su mirada bajar al suelo.

-Pero yo si lo amaba… yo…- me quede helada, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Acabas de darte cuenta no es cierto?- dijo ella acercándose

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dije temblorosa.

-Yo lo note en el mismo instante en que nos descubriste a Inuyasha y a mi juntos aquella vez… la mirada que tenías… no es la que esperaba- dijo mirándome a la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo entiendo?- dije aún más confundida que antes.

-Yo he amado a Inuyasha a través de la vida y desde la muerte, incluso cuando creí odiarlo, solo quería llevarlo al infierno conmigo, se perfectamente lo que se siente ver al hombre que amas con otra mujer, porque tenía que verlo a tu lado todo el tiempo… por eso se lo que siente por él- dijo dándome la espalda.

-yo no…- no sabía que decir, me deje sin palabras, sentí un dolor tan grande en mi corazón al recordar todo lo que ella ha sufrido, y yo no había ayudado en nada su situación hasta ahora.

-Eso me lleva al porqué de que estemos aquí ahora- dijo volviendo a girarse para estar de frente hacia mí.

-¿Qué?- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-De hecho si es justamente a ti a quien estoy esperando- dijo para mi sorpresa.

-¿A mí?-dije confundida.

-sí, así es… es importante, tienes que saber que "él" necesita ayuda ahora- dijo firmemente.

-¿El?- estaba confundida al principio pero solo me tomo un segundo darme cuenta…

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

– _Mañana regresare por ti, sin excusas-_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza

-Shesshomaru- susurre

-Si… fue una emboscada- comenzó a decir.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- ella bajo la mirada y yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa -¡Habla ya!-

-Es un grupo de Yukais pertenecientes a las tierras del norte aprovecharon sus largas ausencias para planear un golpe de estado, sabían que no podrían ganarle si lo enfrentaban, así que le tendieron una emboscada- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué clase de emboscada?- necesitaba saber.

-Es laberinto de energía espiritual-dijo ella

-¿Un laberinto de energía espiritual?- dije confundida

-Si… un laberinto de energía espiritual es una herramienta de último recurso usada por los antiguos sacerdotes para enfrentarse a los Yukais más poderosos. Se requiere de mucha energía espiritual para poder atravesarlo y salir de él-me explico.

Una vez adentro, será rodeado de energía espiritual, la cual será una carga insoportable para su cuerpo es un demonio incapaz de tolerar la energía espiritual, y será atacado por seres espirituales que podrán aparecer en cualquier momento y lugar, son fáciles de vencer pero seguirán reapareciendo, mientras más avanza, más pesado se volverá su cuerpo y más difícil será evitar los ataques hasta que al final es destruido. Los Yukais no pueden sobrevivir a ese tipo de conjuros-hizo una pausa para que yo tratara de asimilarlo todo.

-¿Qué? Eso es terrible… debemos hacer algo, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?- dije alterada.

-No puedes… no sola- dijo ella.

-¿Acaso vas a ayudarme?- dije sorprendida.

-Para eso estoy aquí- la mire más sorprendida más-Ahora escucha con atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya han pasado tres días-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? Debemos partir inmediatamente- dije tratando de emprender la marcha.

-Descuida, no necesitamos ir a ningún lado- se dio la vuelta con dirección al árbol al que estaba arrimada cuando la encontré en un principio- este árbol nos servirá de entrada al laberinto, inicie el conjuro de entrada antes de que llegaras, debería estar listo en cualquier momento, solo debemos esperar un poco más-

-¿Esperar? Pero si él nos necesita ahora… además ¿no deberíamos avisarle a Inuyasha?, el seguro siguió tu serpiente cazadora de alma, debería llegar en cualquier momento- dije dándome cuenta de que él no había llegado.

-¡NO!- Dijo sobresaltada- Ese laberinto es una trampa mortal para todo aquel Yukai que entre en él, si Inuyasha entra estará condenado también aunque solo sea un hanyou-

-Tienes razón, lo siento, no lo pensé, yo solo…- estaba avergonzada

-La serpiente es solo una distracción, lo llevara lejos de aquí- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Ah, ya veo- también me sentí un poco aliviada.

-¿Ya está listo el portal Kikio?- Una voz familiar me saco de mis pensamientos

-Kaede- dije sorprendida

-Perdóname por no decírtelo antes Kagome, pero si te lo decíamos estarías preocupada y no se podía hacer nada al respecto- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabias?- dije molesta -¿Acaso soy la única que nunca se entera de las cosas?-

-El portal puede tardar varios días, semanas y hasta meses en ser creado, dependiendo del poder de la Miko, afortunadamente Kikio pudo abrirlo en tres días, si te lo hubiéramos dicho, no podrías ayudar a Kikio, y hubieses estado demasiado preocupada para ayudar a Sango con su boda- dijo ella

-¿Y si hubiera atravesado el portal como tenia planeado?- dije recordando la forma en la que había salido de la aldea.

-La entrada al puente tiene una barrera, no hubieras podido crezar de intentarlo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-Me pregunto cómo lo lograrían los Yukais- dijo Kikio, que había guardado silencio.

La anciana Kaede bajo la mirada y guardo silencio por un momento.

-Posiblemente hayan usado "ese" método- dijo aun mirando el piso.

El semblante de Kikio se volvió frio.

Yo la mire y ella comprendió mi pregunta.

-No puedes crear un laberinto espiritual en sí, este ya fue creado. Hace cientos de años, miles de Sacerdotes y Mikos se reunieron en una ceremonia sagrada para purificarse y liberar su energía espiritual todos juntos. Tanta energía acumulada y liberada en un solo lugar al mismo tiempo fue incontrolable, esto dio como resultado una concentración excesiva de energía, que provoco un estallido de energía, del cual se creó una especie de dimensión echa únicamente de energía espiritual, la mayoría de los presentes no pudieron contener su energía y perecieron ese día, solo aquellos más experimentados sobrevivieron y decidieron conmemorar aquel lugar, en honor de los caídos ese día, como un templo dimensional sagrado, con el propósito de ser usado para el entrenamiento y purificación de los poderes espirituales únicamente, eso es el laberinto, al cual solo puede hacerse a través de un portal invocado a través de un conjuro.

El laberinto era usado por quienes tenían la capacidad de invocar la entrada, para entrenar su energía espiritual, los sacerdotes más antiguos invocaban la entrada para los novatos.

Pero un día hace muchos años, un grupo de sacerdotes jóvenes eran perseguidos por un grupo de Yukais quienes trataban de matarlos. Ellos en un intento desesperado por salvarse, recurrieron a refugiarse en el portal del tempo que el sacerdote principal mantenía abierto para que pudieran entrar a entrenar a voluntad. Todos entraron pero los Yukais también entraron por el portal. Una vez dentro, solo los sacerdotes pudieron salir, todos los Yukais perecieron rápidamente en ese lugar, fueron purificados por completo, y sus almas desaparecieron para siempre. Fue en ese momento que el portal comenzó a utilizarse como una trampa de último recurso para acabar con los Yukais.

En aquella ocasión los monjes novatos sobrevivieron, pero el sacerdote del templo quien habría creado el portal falleció. Usarlo como una emboscada requiere otro tipo de conjuro… Para usarse de esa manera, el invocador en sí, debe ofrecer su propia vida a cambio de atraer al demonio a la emboscada- dijo finalmente.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien se sacrificó para atrapar a Sesshomaru?- dije horrorizada.

-No, existe "ese método"- dijo con un gesto terrible en su casa

-¿Ese método?- pregunte asustada, temiendo la respuesta.

-El laberinto es tan poderoso, que los Yukais comenzaron a usarlos para derrotar a sus enemigos más poderosos, para invocar el portal… les arrancan el corazón a diez Sacerdotes o Mikos y los usan como sacrificio en un ritual- dijo la anciana Kaede mirando al piso.

Lleve mis manos al rostro… sentí mis piernas flaquear y mi estómago revolverse… sacrificaron a diez personas, diez… ¿Diez personas habían sido sacrificadas injustamente para tratar de matar a Sesshomaru?, ¿Qué clase de mostros harían algo como eso?, empecé a sentirme mareada.

-Ahora escúchame con atención Kagome- me llamo la anciana Kaede tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome- No es momento para esto, debes reponerte en este mismo instante y concentrarte, el portal está a punto de abrirse y deben actuar rápidamente-

Las palabras de la anciana Kaede calaron y rápidamente recupere la calma.

-Bien eso está mejor- dijo la anciana, le dio una mirada a Kikio y esta de acerco a nosotras.

\- Bien, presta atención Kagome, al ser Mikos podremos entrar al laberinto y atravesarlo sin problemas, al entrar, estaremos en un bosque similar al que estamos ahora, pero con un aura diferente, te darás cuenta que te sentirás más poderosa, tu energía espiritual se expandirá, pero tienes que controlarla, si dejas que se expanda demasiado el laberinto la absorberá y acabara mentándote. Podrás disparar tus flechas de luz sin necesidad de usar arco ni flechas para acabar con las apariciones que nos ataquen, el problema está cuando lo encontremos, por el tiempo que tiene hay dentro tiene que estar en muy mal estado y muy débil, tendremos que sacarlo de ahí muy rápido. Usaremos esto para traerlo-dijo sacando un extraño pedazo de tela parecida a la estola que Sesshomaru siempre usa- Tiene un conjuro especial, al colocarlo debajo de él, podrá flotar mientras estemos dentro del laberinto, eso facilitara el traerlo de regreso. Al encontrarlo, debemos regresar al lugar por donde entramos, Kaede nos estará esperando en la entrada y nos mostrara el camino de regreso. Una vez dentro, una de nosotras deberá llevar a Sesshomaru dentro de un campo de energía para repeler la energía espiritual que lo rodee y la otra deberá acabar con todas las criaturas que nos ataquen.

-¿Un campo de energía que repele el poder espiritual? ¿Eso puede hacer?- dije confundida

-Sí, pero requiere de mucha energía y concentración-dijo la anciana Kaede

-Es por eso que yo lo hare- dijo Kikio con firmeza

-Si- dijo la anciana

-Ya es hora- dijo Kikio repentinamente antes de que pudiera decir algo más-Vamos-

Ambas comenzamos a caminar hacia el árbol una vez paradas junto a él, pude ver como en su tronco se había abierto una pequeña entrada, la cual parecía estar cubierta por un charco de agua vertical.

-Solo debes atravesarlo, camina hacia él y lo atravesaras sin problemas- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- le pregunte confundida.

-Considéralo mi forma de agradecerte el que salvaras a Inuyasha, el hombre que amo, de aquel árbol- dijo entrando en la cueva- ahora estaremos a mano- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció en el charco.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué dijo eso? Su sonrisa me confundió y por alguna razón se me subieron todos los colores al rostro… ¡No!, ¡concéntrate Kagome, no es el momento!

Es mi turno de entrar… toco el charco, se siente como si fuera gelatina. No debo tener miedo. Si Kikio pudo hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo, además, debo ayudarlo. El necesita ayuda, el necesita… el necesita… Yo lo necesito.


	17. Batalla en el Laberinto

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Batalla en el Laberinto**

 _Yo lo necesito_

 _Yo lo necesito_

 _Yo lo necesito_

 _Yo lo necesito_

 _Yo lo necesito_

 _Yo lo necesito_

Ni siquiera note cuando atravesé la entrada… ¿Qué clase de cosas estoy pensando? ¿Por qué pensaría algo como eso?

-Estamos cerca de la salida- Dijo Kikio sacándome rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

Íbamos caminando por el interior del árbol, era una especie de cueva, se sentía como si atravesáramos una masa densa, pero no se dificultaba el caminar ni respirar.

Kikio se detuvo de repente, se quedó inmóvil por un momento en completo silencio y luego dijo

-La mayoría de los Yukais que entran en el laberinto, perecen al poco tiempo de entrar…- sentí una opresión en mi pecho, sabía que no me gustaría lo que me iba a decir- Sesshomaru lleva tres días en este lugar, no te pregunte si querías venir a buscarlo de todos modos, porque en el fondo somos parecidas y al igual que yo, sé que no desistirías hasta verlo con tus propios ojos y agotar hasta la última oportunidad de salvarlo, pero… debes estar preparada para lo que pueda estar del otro lado-dijo mirándome de reojo.

Sentí mi corazón detenerse en ese momento.

-Seshomaru no puede estar…-dije cerrando fuertemente mis puños-Debe estar vivo, es su obligación estar vivo, nunca le perdonaría no lo estuviera-

-Vamos- dijo continuando el camino- hay esta la salida-

Pude ver delante de mí una luz, era la salida de la cueva gelatinosa. Cuando salimos, me sentí de maravilla, estaba completamente rodeada de energía espiritual pura, me sentía llena de energía, era como si por un segundo me hubiera olvidado de todo y liberado de todas mis preocupaciones.

-¡Detente Kagome!- me grito Kikio

Había empezado a expandir mi poder espiritual sin darme cuenta

-Te advertí que esto iba pasar, debes estar muy alerta- dijo seriamente-Es muy fácil perderse en este lugar, concentrarte-

-Lo… lo siento, yo tendré más cuidado- dije apenada.

-Lo haces bastante bien para ser tu primera vez aquí, descuida- dijo más relajada- lo haces incluso mejor de lo que yo lo hice en mi primera visita-

-¿En verdad?- dije

-Si- dijo- Al entrar comencé a saltar de un lugar a otro y a expandir energía a todos lados y sin medida, la sacerdotisa que me trajo, me llamo varias veces la atención y trato de que me comportara, pero fue inútil, al final incluso tuvo que tomarme de la mano y sacarme de este lugar tan solo minutos después de entrar, no pude controlarme en lo absoluto- dijo sonriendo un poco

-Vaya- fue lo único que pude decir.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado eso de Kikio, ella siempre se ve tan seria y formal en todo. Por momento olvido que alguna vez fue una niña igual los demás, aunque lamentablemente no pudo disfrutar su infancia, me reconforta saber que por lo menos en una sola oportunidad pudo comportarse como si fuese una niña de verdad. Me rompe el corazón saber que los momentos felices de su vida puedan ser contados con una sola mano.

Tampoco espere que ella me contara aquella historia, aunque sé que lo hizo para ayudarme a concentrarme y a disminuir mi angustia por encontrarlo a salvo.

Pero no es momento de pensar en esas cosas. Tengo una misión y debo concentrarme.

Íbamos caminando por un bosque cuando note que entre los árboles se veían lo que parecían ser animales pequeños, no tenían forma específica, eran como cuerpos de energía.

-¿Que son todas esas cosas?- pregunte, señalando donde habían algunas de ellas

-Son las almas de los sacerdotes que han perecido en el laberinto-dijo mirando la dirección en la que señalaba-El laberinto les da una segunda oportunidad de permanecer aquí y existir en paz, pueden tomar la forma de distintos animales y el tamaño dependerá del poder espiritual del sacerdote. Solo aquellos sacerdotes más poderosos, pueden llegar a tomar una forma humana por un corto periodo de tiempo, al igual que la perla, el laberinto responde a los deseos más puros del corazón, si tu corazón es puro, el laberinto te ayudara-

-Oh, eso es sorprendente- dije mirando a mi alrededor

-Esa es la forma en la que el laberinto engaña a su presa, el Yokai es atraído a la entrada de la cueva por aquello que su corazón anhela-

-Su trabajo es ayudar a los sacerdotes que entran al laberinto, si entras a meditar, meditaran contigo, si solo quieres caminar, no se entrometerán en tu camino, si quieres entrenar tu poder espiritual, te acaran para que los enfrentes, pero descuidas, no puedes ser destruidos, solo desaparecen por unos días, y claro, en nuestro caso, cuando se den cuenta a lo que hemos venido, intentaran detenernos a cualquier precio- dijo firmemente

-¿A cualquier precio?- dije poniéndome un poco nerviosa

-Así es, temo que no dudarían en intentar cual cosa para evitar que él escape- dijo deteniéndose por primera vez en todo el camino, se giró y me vio a la cara -¿Estas lista para enfrentar lo que viene?-

-Enfrentare lo que sea- dije con firmeza.

-Me alegra escuchar esas palabras- se giró y continuo caminando.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si sabía hacia dónde íbamos pero según íbamos avanzando pude darme cuenta de eso yo misma, por el sendero que caminábamos el ambiente se volvía más denso, al estar en un lugar completamente creado de energía espiritual, era imposible notar donde esta se concentraría mas por así decirlo, pero si se notaba que había un cabio de energía, quizás la presencia demoniaca de Sesshomaru provocaba ese cambio. Si seguíamos avanzando por ese camino, seguramente lo encontraríamos.

Más adelante empezamos a ver como criaturas más grandes a las que habíamos visto antes, iban corriendo en una misma dirección. Empezamos a correr detrás de ellas, ¡ES ÉL!, estoy segura. Sentía una presión en el pecho que me lo decía.

¡Él está cerca, y está vivo!

Corríamos cada vez más a prisa mientras más criaturas se acercaban.

Cuando nos íbamos acercando, lo pude ver…

Ahí estaba el, en su forma de bestia, luchando contra los animales que lo rodean, se veía mal herido, agotado, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera con vida aun.

-Seshomaru- susurre al verlo

Él estaba completamente rodeado, no pudo percatarse de nuestra presencia.

Corrimos para llegar hasta el lugar en donde estaba, los animales empezaron a obstaculizarnos el paso, al parecer se habían percatado de nuestras intenciones y trataban de detenernos.

Ambas comenzamos el contraataque, al principio solo atacábamos a distancia con flechas de luz, mientras íbamos corriendo, pero a medida que nos acercábamos, era más difícil y haría falta combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido con Akane, fue más fácil para mí luchar contra los animales, pero cuando un animal del tamaño de un oso enorme intento atacarme, Kikio no pudo ayudarme, y yo solo lo ataque como si tuviese una espada en mis manos.

Fue una enorme sorpresa para ambas darnos cuenta de que el gran oso se había separado en dos partes y estas había desaparecido. Mientras yo sostenía una espada de luz en mis manos.

-Vaya- dijo Kikio sorprendida- Al parecer no solo podemos usar arco y flechas de energía, sino que podemos crear cualquier tipo de arma de energía espiritual-

-Oh- fue lo único que pude decir

-¡Vamos! Debemos aprovechar esta nueva ventaja- dijo Kikio

Continuamos el ataque… estamos tan cerca de él cuando paso…

Delante de Seshomaru apareció una figura, esta era diferente a las demás, no llego corriendo por el bosque como las demás, simplemente apareció volando frente a él de la nada, además era una figura humana… en ese momento recordé las palabras de Kikio:

" _Solo aquellos sacerdotes más poderosos, pueden llegar a tomar una forma humana por un corto periodo de tiempo"_

¿Entonces esa figura era uno de los sacerdotes más poderosos de los que había escuchado? ¿Pero qué hacía en este lugar? ¿Acaso también atacaría a Seshomaru?

¡No! ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Estoy tan cerca… no lo permitiré, no

La figura extraña comenzó a lanzar unas bolas de energía apuntando con dirección a Sesshomaru…

No… necesito más tiempo... no… espera… aun no llego…

Siento que corro con todas mis fuerzas, ni siquiera noto los animales que se me atravesaban en el camino… tengo que llegar con él, tengo que salvarlo, está muy agotado y mal herido, no podrá resistir mucho tiempo un ataque directo como ese… tengo que hacer algo…

Estoy solo a unos pasos más de ellos.

-¡Detente!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

La figura se giró hacia mí, Sesshomaru se percató por primera vez de mi presencia en aquel lugar y me miro fijamente a través de sus ojos de bestia aun cuando seguía siendo atacado por los animales más pequeños.

-¿Porque me detienes cuando intento purificar este demonio Miko?- me dijo la entidad flotante.

-No permitiré que le hagan más daño, he venido a rescatarlo- dije apuntando mi flecha hacia él.

-¿Qué? ¿Una Miko salvar un demonio?- dijo molesto.

En ese momento una malherida Kikio se acercó a nosotros por otra entrada, entonces descubrí que sucedía con los animales que se me acercaban mientras iba corriendo.

-¿Otra Miko? ¿Acaso también eres parte de esta locura?- hizo una pequeña pausa, dijo un conjuro entonces exclamo -¿Una Miko muerta y resucitada en un cuerpo de barro y arcilla, y su reencarnación, una Miko en entrenamiento, ambas protectoras de la Shikon no Tama, intentan salvar y sacar con vida, no solo a un demonio, sino a un DaiYoukai del laberinto Sagrado?- dijo en un tono de incredulidad -Midoriko, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- dijo en tono de despectivo- Bueno, no me importa cuales sean sus razones, no lo permitiré-

-No permitiré que lo lastimes- grite lanzando tantas flechas como me era posible, pero el simplemente evadía mis ataques y los regresaba con mucha facilidad.

-Es inútil, eres muy débil- dijo mientras lanzaba más bolas de energía.

Tengo que irme lo más lejos posible mientras Kikio se está encargando de eliminar a los animales que rodean a Sesshomaru.

Entonces paso…

-Ya estoy cansado de este juego para niños- dijo

Él detuvo sus ataques y creo una bola de energía, a la cual varios animales se fusionaron, era mucho más grande que las anteriores, yo intente atacarlo, pero otros animales habían formado una barrera protectora.

-Esto se termina ahora- dijo lanzando esa bola de energía hacia mí.

Instintivamente cubrí lleve mis brazos cruzados delante de cara esperando recibir el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

Solo sentí un gran ráfaga de viento rodear mi cuerpo, pero no sentí ningún dolor.

Algo había pasado, algo había detenido el impacto… algo está mal, muy mal. Tengo un mal presentimiento, no quiero mirar... Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Baje los brazos lentamente y abrí los ojos… no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, siento que mi respiración y mi corazón se detienen… ¿Cómo llego aquí tan rápido? Se supone que estaba muy débil y malherido. No pudo moverse tan rápido es imposible, el no pudo hacerlo, no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Un DaiYoukai sacrificándose por una Miko?- dijo el ente que volaba sobre nosotros.

No, no pudo hacerlo, esto no está pasando.

No, no pudo hacerlo, esto no está pasando, es imposible.

No, no pudo hacerlo, esto no está pasando, no tenía fuerzas.

No, no pudo hacerlo, esto no está pasando, no pudo llegar.

No, no pudo hacerlo, esto no está pasando, el no pudo hacerme esto a mí.

Me repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por mis mejillas.

Delante de mí, la enorme y jadeante bestia blanca cubierta de sangre, está mirándome fijamente con esos intensos ojos amarillos, que comienzan a cerrarse lentamente mientras se desploma en el suelo volviendo a su forma humana.

No puede ser… no, no, no, no lo acepto, no está bien.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas.

-Sessss-

-Sessss-

-Sessho-

-¡SESSHOMARU!-

/

Muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a actualizar mas rápido. Me alegra que les gustara el giro de Kikio, me preocupara que me persiguieran con antorchas encendidas y trinchetes, por favor no lo hagan al leer este cap. Soy buena persona. Solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia. Me siento orgullosa de la trama del laberinto… Me esforcé realmente muchísimo en esa parte, es emocionante que les guste. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sigan escribiendo. Gracias. Nos vemos pronto.


	18. El Sacrificio

**Disclaimer:**

InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **El Sacrificio**

 **Kagome**

-¡SESSHOMARU!- sentí mi corazón detenerse.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Cómo es posible?

Levántate…

Por favor…

Levántate…

Te lo suplico…

Te lo ruego…

Por favor…

Por favor…

Levántate…

Vamos…

Por favor…

Solo quería que se levantara, solo quería verlo moverse… solo quería que me mirara con sus ojos fríos una vez más…

Vamos…

Levántate…

No puedes hacerme esto…

Siento que mi alma está abandonando mi cuerpo… lo único que puedo hacer con el ultimo rasgo de conciencia que me queda es…

-¡SESSHOMARU!-

 **El Sacrificio**

 **Kikio**

¿Cómo demonios se había movido tan rápido? Ella pudo haber sobrevivido a ese ataque.

Él es un tonto, en las condiciones en las que esta… es suicidio.

Sabía que algo estaba empezando a surgir entre ellos… pero esto, es demasiado.

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME!- Comencé a gritarle, esa tonta ha entrado en estado de shock y no me escucha, esta liberando todo su poder espiritual sin contenerse.

-¡KAGOME DESPIERTA KAGOME, SI CONTINÚAS ASÍ MORIRÁS!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas tratando de que me escuchara, todos los animales espirituales han desaparecido gracias a la emoción de energía de Kagome, junto con el gran espíritu que los atacaba, pero debe detenerse.

-¡KAGOME!, tonta… debes detenerte ¡AHORA!- Continuo gritándole mientras lucho inútilmente con el torbellino de energía que la rodea, para llegar hasta ella.

Si continuo así, mi cuerpo no lo soportara, pero sino hago algo de prisa, no solo Kagome morirá al liberar todo su poder, sino si matara a Sesshomaru.

Esa tonta, debe creer que está muerto, seguro no recordó lo que le dije antes de venir aquí:

" _Una vez dentro, solo los sacerdotes pudieron salir, todos los Yukais perecieron rápidamente en ese lugar, fueron purificados por completo, y sus almas desaparecieron para siempre"_

Si hubiese muerto durante el ataque, su cuerpo se hubiera destruido completamente… solo debe estar inconsciente. Aun así, podríamos ser atacados de nuevo por otro espíritu con forma humana. No tenemos mucho tiempo, el poder espiritual de Kagome sigue creciendo y liberado sin control… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Tengo que despertarla, no puedo permitir que muera en este lugar, Ni Kaede ni Inuyasha me lo perdonarían nunca.

Sigo caminando en contra del torbellino de energía que emana del cuerpo de Kagome, aunque es energía espiritual, está destrozando mi cuerpo de barro, pero no puedo detenerme…

Llegue hasta ella, la tome de los hombros y comencé a sacudirla mientras le gritaba, al mismo tiempo que cree un campo que repele la energía espiritual alrededor del Sesshomaru, no podre mantenerlo mucho tiempo, pero si no lo hago, Kagome lo purificara, y si eso pasa, nunca se perdonara a sí misma.

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, despierta Kagome- la sacudía más fuerte, tratando de despertarla de su trance pero era inútil, ella simplemente no me escuchaba, y el torbellino intentaba separarnos cada vez más.

Entonces me arrodille frente a ella y la abrace muy fuerte, si vamos a terminar aquí… al menos debo confesarme.

-Kagome- le susurré al oído, no estoy segura de que me escuchara, pero quizás sea la última oportunidad que tenga para decirlo- durante mucho tiempo estuve celosa de ti… mi historia de amor con Inuyasha termino de manera trágica, yo morí de una manera terrible, pensando que él me había traicionado y que lo había dejado sellado eternamente en aquel árbol… y luego de la nada, apareciste tú, lo liberaste, emprendiste un viaje con él, visitaste mi aldea, conociste a mi pequeña hermana… te enamoraste del hombre que amo, y podías permanecer a su lado y al lado de mis seres queridos, puedes brindarles afecto y recibir afecto de ellos, algo que yo nunca pude hacer.

Puedes sonreír y mirar hacia adelante, ayudar a todos sin medir las consecuencias y buscar siempre la felicidad de los demás, tienes un alma pura, generosa y llena de bondad, más de lo que yo llegue a tenerla en vida. Aunque tú eres mi reencarnación, eres mucha mejor persona de lo que yo jamás lograre ser, y eso me hizo odiarte.

Pero ahora puedo ver claramente que te odio como a la otra hermana pequeña que nunca tuve, aquella hermana con la que te enojas por jugar con tus muñecas y tomar tus cosas sin permiso, pero a la cual adoras con toda tu alma y por la cual eres capaz de darlo todo con tal de verla feliz.

Ya no siento celos de ti Kagome, no me importa al salir de este lugar, decides vivir y hacer tu vida junto a Inuyasha, si eso los hace feliz yo me hare a un lado y regresare al inframundo para que puedan vivir tranquilos y por fin tener una familia juntos, la cual yo y mi cuerpo de lodo nunca podríamos ofrecerle a él.

Pero necesito que vivas Kagome, por favor vive kagome, no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar para que lo hagas-

Pero…

Por favor…

Por favor…

Por favor…

-Por favor… ¡VIVE KAGOME!- sentí como algo dentro de mi estallo en ese instante.

Fue cálido y reconfortante, me sentí muy bien en ese momento.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo se agrietara por todas partes y mi energía se escapara por esas grietas, pero no resulto doloroso en absoluto, sería más bien… liberador.

Entonces algo paso…

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el torbellino de energía desapareció, Kagome y Sesshomaru levitaban inconscientes al lado mío, los tres estábamos lejos del suelo.

De pronto, todo se puso negro por un momento, luego vi como a lo lejos aparecía una luz que se iba acercando hacia nosotros, se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro excepto por aquella luz que se acercaba rápidamente, tanto el bosque como los animales habían desaparecido.

Cuando la luz estuvo frente a nosotros la vi… hay estaba…

-Es la salida- susurre

¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Habíamos sido salvados y transportados a la salida?

-Al igual que la perla, el laberinto responde a los deseos más puros del corazón, si tu corazón es puro, el laberinto te ayudara- olvidas tus propias palabras Kikio.

Una voz familiar me saco de mis pensamientos

-¡Midoriko!- dije sorprendida, ante mi estaba el alma de mi antecesora, la creadora de la Shikon no Tama.

Me sentí inferior ante ella

-Así es Kikio- dijo con toda serenidad

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?- dije recordando que su alma había sido condenada a luchar eternamente

-No estoy aquí realmente, solo un reflejo de mi alma se quedó en este lugar de las veces que vine a entrenar aquí cuando era pequeña- respondió-Escucha con atención, pediste salvar a Kagome y al DaiYoukai del laberinto Sagrado, como fue un deseo de corazón, el laberinto te lo concedió, no deben temer al laberinto, no es su enemigo-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Podremos regresa?- pregunte con esperanza

-Sí, pero pagaras un alto precio Kikio- su semblante cambio a uno frio

-¿Cuál es el precio que debo pagar?- pregunte firmemente

-Tu cuerpo, el embace de huesos, lodo y barro que almacenaba tu alma, y se alimenta que las almas perdidas… está roto- guardo silencio un momento- al salir de este lugar, tu cuerpo se hará añicos completamente y tu alma regresara al inframundo y no podrás ser revivida otra vez.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida, sabía que debía pagar un precio, pero no esperaba esto. Había prometido hacerme a un lado, pero tenía la esperanza de a menos poder despedirme de él.

-Sin embargo- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Sin embargo?- dije dudosa

-Aunque estoy muerta, tengo un claro conocimiento del mundo, ese DaiYoukai puede conseguirte un nuevo recipiente para tu alma, si el sobrevive claro está- dijo ella

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?- dije aun dudosa

-Sí, él puede hacerlo-h Hizo una pausa- Pero… ¿Estas segura de querer sacrificar tu vida para salvarlos? Nadie te asegura que él te conseguirá un nuevo recipiente, podría dejarte morir, es un DaiYoukai después de todo-

Mire fijamente a donde estaba Sesshomaru, es verdad, nada me asegura que el moverá un solo dedo para salvarme, es más, estoy completamente segura de que me mataría el mismo si pudiera.

Entonces, mire hacia donde estaba Kagome

-Sí, estoy segura, no importa que no me salve- dije firmemente

-Está bien- dijo –Deberás quedarte en este lugar hasta que tengas un nuevo recipiente, si sales de aquí, morirás, ¿Entiendes?-

-Entiendo, pero… -dije mirando en dirección a mis acompañantes.

-Para eso estoy aquí, yo los guiare hacia afuera, y le daré el mensaje a la persona que mantiene el portal abierto, descuida, al ellos salir todo volverá a la normalidad y ya no volverás a ser atacada nunca más en este lugar-

Al decir eso, yo comencé a descender al suelo, mientras ella, Kagome y Sesshomaru se acercaban cada vez más a la luz hasta desaparecer dentro de ella.

Cuando los tres desaparecieron por completo, el bosque regreso a la normalidad. Los animales aparecieron de nuevo, pero esta vez eran pacificas criaturas, me sentía en paz en este lugar. Espero que no tarden mucho tiempo en volver por mí, pero sé que mientras regresan, no me molestara la espera.

/

Muchísimas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Estoy feliz de por fin terminar la trama del laberinto, me costó muchísimo. Me alegra que les gustara la nueva Kikio 2.0 (nada de perra maldita esta vez), espero que sigan apoyándome y me encantan sus comentarios. Me motivan a escribir porque quiero que me sigan escribiendo y divertirme con ustedes. Espero que disfruten este cap. A los que esperan los cap de KagxSess recuerden que si me matan, se acaban las actualizaciones, y vienen pronto... quiero atar cabos antes.

Faby Sama Gracias por siempre comentar eres un amor. Me enorgullece que te guste la trama del laberinto. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, y que se resuelvan tus dudas.

elene-silk Me mato la forma en que acertaste en el hecho de quien se sacrificaría seria "la muerta" XD

Andy taisho "Zombi" XD

Buenos nos leemos pronto. No olviden comentar. Besitos


End file.
